Love And Lust
by crisser
Summary: Blaine thinks there is no harm in meeting the new warbler Sebastian, until he learns about the boy's true intentions. But Blaine soon realizes not everything is what it seems to be. And how will he choose between love and lust, Kurt and Sebastian?
1. Lima Bean

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. There was no option to choose Sebastian as a character, at least not yet. This fic contains spoilers and is inspired by episode 3x05, especially the Lima Bean scene, and other fics I have read on this website.**

* * *

><p>Blaine is not so sure that it was such a good idea meet Sebastian at Lima Bean because of the looks he'd gotten from him the other day at Dalton. But when the new Warbler had asked him out for coffee to get to know this talked-about, former lead soloist, Blaine just couldn't turn him down.<p>

"I can't believe you asked for a shot of _Courvoisier _in your coffee."

"I forget how lame this town is," said Sebastian and laughed, as they sat down by one of the tables. "When I lived in Paris I drank it like it was mother's milk."

"When you lived- oh, okay… wow…" Blaine didn't know what to say. It was obvious that Sebastian was just bragging, but he did it in such a smooth way that Blaine couldn't help but to be impressed by it.

"What?" Sebastian said curiously, a grin spreading across his face. For some reason he'd made Blaine speechless, and he liked that. He liked that a lot. Before he realized it, the familiar image lured in his head again, the one where he and Blaine were all alone in a room, where their clothes were ripping off with the speed of their growing desire. In his head, Blaine was lost for words every time. Of course, this was the first time he actually had a face to that vivid imagination. Now the fantasies really had a reason to make him horny.

Blaine thought for a second as he tried to find the right words to say. "You're just so… well you know, you're out there."

"And your whole bashful schoolboy thing? Super hot." His grin widened as he looked at Blaine. The image really was hot: a former uniform boy, with no knowledge of the outside world and what freedom and 'living the life' would feel like. He was probably a virgin too. Just thinking the word… _virgin_. That was long gone for Sebastian. He tried to keep his face smooth as he imagined himself taking it from Blaine. He wanted to see the look on Blaine's face as he would realize it too, when they'd be pushed up against a wall kissing and rubbing hard groins against each other, when Blaine would realize what more there was to experience in the world, what Sebastian would be about to give him. Or _take_, more exactly. And the precious moment when they'd be so into it, so far gone. He would look at Blaine's face as he came, into his eyes as he lost himself completely and handed himself over to temptation. Sebastian realized that just thinking about it started to turn him on too much for this public place and tried to calm himself.

Blaine however was quickly growing uncomfortable. He'd convinced himself that this meeting would be completely harmless, but he realized Sebastian's true intentions with every word he spoke, and he thought he'd made a big mistake by coming here in the first place. They hadn't uttered a single word of Dalton or Glee Club or singing or anything like that! Blaine thought he owed it to himself and his boyfriend to explain the situation to Sebastian.

"Look, Sebastian…" Blaine began, unsure of how to put it gently but decided to just spill it. "I have a boyfriend."

On the look of his face, this wasn't a surprise to him. When he heard it he instantly thought _'threeway'_. But first he wanted Blaine, alone. "It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," he said quickly, and the seriousness of his voice seemed absurd to Blaine.

"No." _Oh my God Blaine elaborate that! _he thought to himself. _What if he thinks you mean no as in "no, it doesn't bother me". _"I mean, I really care about him." _Beautiful save there Blaine, how clever of you_… he thought sarcastically._ Who was he to make me so lost for words, leaving me to stutter my way through it all? _It was not the words as much as the way Sebastian looked at him that made him so nervous. He looked at him like what they were talking about could actually happen, like - if he agreed - they would be in the bathroom in a minute, kissing and touching and giving hand jobs and blow j- no. Blaine couldn't finish that thought, the thought where he and Sebastian were getting hot and heavy in a public restroom. He really loved Kurt and no one else, even if they only held hands and laid pecks. Love was greater than lust… but Sebastian had not decided to go easy on him.

"He doesn't need to know," Sebastian assured. He knew it took a certain amount of persuasion to convince a guy that it was okay for him to cheat. It was no big deal. He'd done it before. But he could feel Blaine getting uneasy, and kept pushing it because he knew what he wanted and how to get there. He just had to leave the right impression on him, and that was what he was doing. He knew lust very well. He knew the power of it, how it could make you hunger. It was even powerful enough to destroy love, and that was what he was playing at.

"I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt him," Blaine said firmly. He shoved the hot coffee down his throat, swallowed slowly, put the cup down with a steady hand and then looked at Sebastian, looked him deep in the eyes and all of a sudden his steady hand started to shake slightly. Blaine lost track of himself in those brown eyes. They were only a shade darker than his hazels but they were deadly. They were hungry, he could really see it. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. There was something in those eyes that kept him looking.

He didn't realize what was happening until he felt a slight tinge on his hand on the table. The tinge took him out of his trance and he managed to look down. Sebastian's fingers were lightly playing along his fingers, his hand, and up to his wrist.

Blaine quickly withdrew his hand, but not fast enough to avoid the sparkling feeling the touch had given, the electric impulse that shot through him fast and hard. The sensation reminded him of that time when Kurt had made him watch Misfits, and Alisha had the power of a seductive touch. She could touch anyone and make them jump her bones. Blaine didn't like that he just got that feeling from Sebastian, both because he'd never felt it before and because Kurt had never made him feel that way. Kurt was adorable, and also humble. It was one of the reasons as to why he loved him. But Sebastian was sitting across from him with a playful smile on his lips, showing his perfect white teeth, looking so ready. Ready for anything, ready for _Blaine_.

"Please stop," Blaine pleaded. He just wanted him to stop being so seductive, and he wanted to stop falling for it. "I don't want to have anything to do with this."

"We both know that's not true," Sebastian said, still smiling, still obnoxiously over-confident.

"Sebastian," Blaine sighed and shook his head. He started playing with the lid on his Medium Drip, so he could have something to look at other than those eyes. "I mean it."

"I'll stop when you stop wanting me."

That made Blaine's head shoot up. By the look on Sebastian's face, he was used to this kind of play. Sure, he couldn't reply that Sebastian was wrong, but the fact that he'd been able to read him just like that made him irritated, and also that Sebastian wouldn't take no for an answer started to make him really annoyed.

"Look, charming." That earned Blaine a cocked eyebrow from his table mate. "I love my boyfriend, and I'm really not the kind of guy to cheat or sleep around with whoever. I would never do that to him. He is really great and-"

"Who is really great?" came a high pitched voice from behind, making Blaine jump a foot in the air by surprise.

_Shit_, Blaine thought as he saw Kurt standing right beside him, _shit, shit, shit. How much had he overheard?_ "You!" Blaine exclaimed. "We were just talking about you… um, Sebastian this is Kurt, my _boyfriend_, who I was just talk- wow!" If he'd been uneasy before it was nothing compared to how he was feeling now.

"Got it," Sebastian laughed awkwardly and looked up at the very female looking guy standing there.

Kurt offered him his hand, and he took it. "Pleasure," Kurt said, with enough venom in his voice to send a chill down Sebastian's spine. _Apparently Blaine's boyfriend was a very jealous person_, Sebastian thought. But as he looked at Kurt he couldn't believe _that _was his competition. He was expecting Blaine's boyfriend to be some tanned, exotic, sexy football guy, and definitely not this. What did Blaine see in that guy anyway? He was pale looking and his clothes just sparked of too much fash for it to be serious. He thought that Blaine was the kind of guy who settled for a real man, not someone from Fab 5.

"And how do we know Sebastian?" Kurt continued, but he might as well just have blurted out "who is this fucker?" by the tone of his voice. Of course, he was too polite to actually do so.

Blaine awkwardly swallowed the coffee he was drinking, and Sebastian could se how he was about to give some lame excuse like, "we met at Dalton but we absolutely did _not_ eyefuck like we do heh…" but there was no way he was going to let Blaine do that. "We met at Dalton, I was _dying _to meet Blaine." He eyed the two boys and while Kurt was still trying to kill him with his stare, Blaine looked back with a mix of curiosity and dread. "Those Warblers just won't shut up about him. I didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out…"

Sebastian swore he was getting hard as Blaine suddenly looked down and laughed shyly. It was just so adorable that Sebastian couldn't take it. However Kurt did not approve of this. He wanted to make sure that that cock-sucking brat face knew Blaine was his.

"Yes, he's even more impressive in the flesh." Kurt put on a little laugh for show, but rather roughly put his arm around Blaine's as he sat down not even an inch away from him.

Sebastian got the hint clearly. _Now this would be interesting, what if… _"Hey what are you guys doing tomorrow night?"

Those words made Blaine panic. Sebastian wanted to spend time with him and Kurt, and since it was obvious even to Blaine that they detested each other, this could only mean that Sebastian had some vicious plans in mind. The worst thing Blaine could think of was Sebastian approaching him right in front of Kurt. Of course, he could then just blame it all on Sebastian, no doubt Kurt would too. There was only one problem, and what concerned Blaine the most. Sebastian was _hot_. Not just hot, but really _fuckable_. Sebastian jumping his bones would be easy to explain, but Blaine thought it would be hard to explain a boner to his boyfriend. A boner that would most definitely appear with Sebastian as soon as opportunity was given.

Before Blaine could make up an excuse to save himself, Kurt jumped in and wrecked it all. "Well we're rehearsing for the school musical, and then at bedtime we do a rigorous skin-sloughing regimen over the phone together."

Blaine just wanted Kurt to shut his mouth. He felt himself blush as he saw Sebastian's reaction to those words. It was like he thought _'oh, they're _those _kind of guys…'_ Blaine loved Kurt and all of the things he dragged Blaine into, but not now. He did not like how Kurt pulled it out as a way of trying to make Sebastian jealous, when _clearly_ Sebastian couldn't care less about those kind of things. And Blaine did not like how he felt _embarrassed _in front of Sebastian, just because Kurt and him weren't all about sex and play like he was. Blaine wanted romance. Romance and emotion. Even though he wanted sex too, it just wasn't as important as the others. Or at least that was what he thought.

_Well I see where Blaine gets his vanilla from_, Sebastian thought and mentally shook his head. Of course, he kind of liked that Blaine was dating a prude; it just left so much more for him to take. "And as sexy as that sounds," Sebastian said and it looked as if he was keeping himself from laughing. No, Sebastian had a better idea for tomorrow night. "What do you say we shake things up? I give you guys a couple of fake ID's and we head over to Scandals, in West Lima."

Kurt didn't seem to understand the deal, but he did as soon as Blaine tilted his head towards him and said in a low voice, "Scandals, that's… that's the gay bar."

Sebastian watched Kurt as the realization hit him. To Sebastian's pleasure, Kurt finally seemed discomforted by him. "The last time I was there I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor." Sebastian shot a pair of beaming eyes toward Blaine, trying to make him jealous. To his discomfort it didn't seem to work.

Blaine had to hold his face as Sebastian spoke. Man of his dreams? On the dance floor? Could Sebastian really have a dream guy? And if so, what was he like? _Calm yourself_. Why was Sebastian getting to him?

"That's so sweet, and are you two still together?" Kurt twisted his head as he tried to figure out what Sebastian was playing at.

"Sadly no, we broke up about 20 minutes after we met." Sebastian had a small smile on his lips, and didn't seem sad at all. "Come on guys, live a little."

Now Blaine had composed himself enough to speak up before Kurt got the chance. "We would love to Sebastian, and thank you for the offer that's very nice of you but, that just isn't our… kind of thing." Blaine felt absolutely stupid for thinking there was anything behind that guy other than a giant dick. He couldn't possibly have any feelings. That would explain why we wanted Blaine to cheat on his boyfriend and hooking up in bars without the least care in the world. He must've shut off his feelings with a switch like a vampire, what other reasons could there be for his behavior?

But Kurt's mind was wandering different territories, and he saw this as a test. Sebastian was doing the whole 'my dick is bigger than yours' kind of thing, and sure as hell Kurt would win that race when his boyfriend was the price. "Let's do it."

"What!" Blaine was absolutely shocked. How could Kurt possibly agree to this terrible offer?

"Yeah. I mean, we have a whole bunch of firsts to cross off our lists," he told Blaine, as a way of showing him he was no wus. He turned back to Sebastian, "We're in," he said and his kind smile quickly disappeared.

Sebastian didn't care about that. He grinned back (however mostly at Blaine). His plan was working perfectly. "Great."

Blaine could not do anything other than look back at Sebastian, feeling himself growing pale and wide eyed. He shrugged and tried to appear indifferent. "Great."

A silence appeared then as the three boys couldn't think of anything else to say. To all of their surprise, it was actually Blaine who spoke first. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked Kurt.

"I'm meeting Rachel for musical planning and a little _aprés-midi confort._" Kurt knew about Blaine's secret kink for French, and was very pleased as he saw the little spark in Blaine's eyes.

"Actually," Sebastian said and interrupted their little moment, much to Kurt's dismay, "it's pronounced _après-midi confort_."

Kurt gave him the death stare. Blaine looked at him and realized he had not only lived in Paris, but he spoke a wonderful French, even better than Kurt if it were possible.

Suddenly Rachel appeared by their table. "Hi Kurt! Oh, and hi Blaine!" she said and smiled, "I wasn't expecting to see you here." Then she noticed Sebastian watching her. "And who are you?"

Sebastian instantly put on a wide smile, gave her his hand and said, "Sebastian, a friend of Blaine's."

Both Blaine and Kurt wanted to argue with that statement but shut up when Rachel went on. "Oh it's so nice to meet you! I haven't met any of Blaine's friends like this before, only at Sectionals and Regionals but that was during the competitions and during a time when I was very focused on performing well and didn't really have time for those kind of meetings…"

Blaine decided he couldn't bother listening to Rachel start blabbing today, Sebastian had put him in a too big distress for that. "Shouldn't you guys start planning the thing with the musical, is that not why you're here?"

"Yes! Come on Kurt, we need to start this right away. I want to be the perfect Maria…" Rachel practically dragged Kurt up from his seat who followed unwillingly, not pleased to leave his boyfriend with that maneater.

As soon as they reached the counter, Sebastian could see Kurt hissing at Rachel, and her smile fading as she listened to him speak, and a sour look as she looked over at their table._ Well that was that friendship_, Sebastian thought, but honestly it was a relief. "Thank you," he told Blaine. "I prefer to be alone with you, even though these aren't the preferable surroundings…" He raised an eyebrow at Blaine to really underline his sentence. "So where to now? I know a place-"

"You know what?" Blaine interrupted, "I should really get home."

"Straightforward," Sebastian grinned. "Just the way I like it."

Blaine sighed. "That was not an invitation and you know it."

Sebastian's grin faded into a smile. "Do I? You have to work better than that if you want to get rid of me."

"So let's just talk," Blaine said firmly. "No flirting and no charming proposals, just talking. That's why we're here isn't it?"

Okay, Sebastian had to admit that Blaine wasn't dumb. And as much as he'd want to keep flirting - it was the only thing he was good at, why would he stop? - he would already get to move on Blaine tomorrow night. Today they could talk. "Okay," Sebastian said, trying not to sound bitter. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Tell me about yourself," Blaine said.

Sebastian was taken aback, he had not seen that coming. Even though he would've preferred to talk about more neutral subjects like Dalton or movies, he went along with it. "What do you want to know?"

Blaine knew what he wanted to know. "Tell me about Paris," he said and Sebastian only shrugged. "Well, why did you move there?"

Now it was time for Sebastian to get uneasy. He didn't quite enjoy personal questions for several reasons. "I moved there when I was nine, after my mom got a job at Gucci. We - my parents and I - lived there for about two years before my parents got a divorce, and I moved back to the US with my dad. But I missed the place so when I was fourteen I moved backing with my mom. I adored the place and I loved living there." Sebastian finished with an easy shrug, giving on the impression that all was well.

Blaine didn't buy it, instead kept asking. "If you loved living there then why did you move back?"

Sebastian looked at Blaine for a long silent moment, deciding that he didn't want to share any more about himself. They were getting _way _too close to a sore subject. "It didn't really work out. Real life kicked in." Another shrug.

"Did something happen?" Blaine asked now, concerned.

"Look," Sebastian said sharply. It seemed to scare Blaine so instead he smiled and regained control over himself. "That's not really something I talk about."

"Oh, I'm sorry I-" Blaine hurried.

Sebastian stood up and looked down at Blaine where he sat in his seat, looking tiny and fragile. And so adorable. Sebastian's grin was back in place now, and so was his attitude. "Flirting is all I do, so if you change your mind just let me know. Otherwise I'll just see you tomorrow, gorgeous."

After that he left, and Blaine was sitting by himself for quite a while, thinking. Maybe Sebastian wasn't as lacking of emotion as he thought. There was clearly a wall built up all around him that Blaine had come too close to. But he wondered. A curious and caring part of him wanted to find out more, while the rest of him screamed to let it go. He pushed the curiosity aside and decided it was for the best just to let Sebastian go, all of him. As long as he lived through tomorrow night, everything would be okay.

But Friday was just around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>English is not my native language, so bear with me here. Please review, I'm not afraid of feedback and criticism. <strong>


	2. Scandals

**Blaine suspects bad things from Sebastian as he fears the upcoming meeting at the bar. **

**Inspired by the gay bar scene in 3x05, with some similarities but my interpretation of what should have happened.**

* * *

><p>Even though it was a Friday, it was the worst day of the week for Blaine. When the alarm clock went off early in the morning, sounding like sirens in his ears, he managed to drag himself to school knowing Kurt would be there waiting for him. The thought cheered him up until he remembered that tonight was the night they were going to Scandals, the infamous gay bar of West Lima, and they were meeting Sebastian there. The whole thing was just set up for disaster. It did a really good job in bringing Blaine's mood down.<p>

"Hey," Kurt said and lightly touched Blaine's shoulder when they were standing by the lockers. Blaine had spaced off while trying to gather his History books. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to." He was referring to tonight.

"Nah," Blaine said and kept going through his things. "It's okay. It might be fun." Even though his instincts told him to say _yes, please, let's cancel the whole thing_, Blaine had a feeling Sebastian would only come up with another opportunity or excuse to spend time with him. It was better to just get it over with, to rip the bandage quickly.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt said in a voice that explained exactly what he felt. "There's nothing fun about this."

"Then why are we doing it?" Honestly, Blaine could not understand how Kurt could have accepted Sebastian's offer as easily as he had done the day before.

"Because…" Kurt began and Blaine met his eyes. "Because I want to give you everything. I saw how quickly you denied Sebastian's offer - thinking about me while doing it - and I appreciate that. It shows how much you care about me and I realize that you wouldn't do anything to do me harm. I trust you, enough to explore new things that _you _want for a change."

Blaine was moved by Kurt's words, however it created a conflict because it contradicted what Blaine actually wanted. Kurt noticed that Blaine was about to protest.

"I could see it Blaine, in your eyes," Kurt said and took the hand of his boyfriend. "I know you like these kind of things. I was at Rachel's party, remember?" Kurt let out a little laugh at the memory, and how surreal it all seemed now, seeing how everything turned out in the end. Blaine couldn't help but smile too. "This is something I want to do for you. Sure, it would've been more ideal if Sebastian what's-his-damn-name wouldn't be there, but it's a bar. I'm sure we could avoid him easily enough."

Blaine was feeling much lighter now. He was so happy that he had Kurt by his side, cheering him up and supporting him with this kind of love. "I _absolutely _love you, you know that?"

"Yes I do," Kurt giggled.

Blaine closed his locker and they started to walk to class as the bell rang. "It's Smythe by the way," Blaine said thoughtlessly. "Sebastian's name."

"Yeah…" Kurt drew the word with his tongue while grinding his teeth. "Sound's sneaky."

* * *

><p>The parking lot was dark and cold. Breathing resulted in white puffs of smoke coming from the mouth. However, it was warm enough for Blaine and Kurt to get from the car to the bar without any jackets on. Inside they would just be plain useless.<p>

They were meeting Sebastian by his car a few spaces away, to get their fake ID's. When they approached the red Buick Regal, they spotted Sebastian in the car. He was sitting still in the driver's seat, staring blankly ahead. Kurt had to knock on the window to announce their appearance, and when he did so, Sebastian instantly turned his head. Something about it all made Blaine feel uncomfortable, like he and Kurt shouldn't be there.

"Glad you could make it," Sebastian said as he stepped out of the car. He pushed his hand down his back pocket and snapped up his wallet, dug a round for a second, and then handed Blaine and Kurt their ID's.

"Our pleasure," Kurt said and took one of the cards. His brow furrowed. "This looks nothing like me..."

Blaine looked at the card he got. It had a picture of a bald man on it. "Well, according to this one I'm thirty eight… and six feet tall."

"Don't worry," Sebastian said while looking at the other boys' suspicious faces. "I know the door man. I'll just say you're with me and he won't even look at those things." They started walking towards the bar, but Sebastian felt that the silence was smothering and decided to talk. "So how was the ride over? Awfully quiet?"

Of course, that didn't earn him a single word, only a couple of sour glances. But Blaine couldn't help but to be reminded of when they'd caught Sebastian in the car, and how his face then reminded so much of the face now when no one talked to him. Blaine decided that he should talk, but too late. They were already approaching the door where there were about ten people in their twenties waiting outside in a line. They could hear the pounding music from within. Kurt and Blaine got ready to freeze their asses of in the line when Sebastian walked right past all of the people there, right up to the door. Uncertainly, Kurt and Blaine followed.

"Hey Philip," Sebastian greeted the hunky man by the door, and they shared a silly handshake. However, Blaine thought those claps and snaps looked really cool. That was probably the whole point of it, he thought, but oh so cliche.

"Sebastian!" Philip responded. "So you're back already?"

"Seems like it." Sebastian gestured to Kurt and Blaine where they were standing shyly next to them. "I brought a couple of friends."

"I see," Philip said and scanned them up and down with his eyes. There was no telling for sure, but he must've figured they were under aged. He turned to Sebastian, eyed him seriously (or as seriously as a person like him could). "They're on your responsibility," he said in a low voice.

"Come on guys," Sebastian told them, and the three walked inside.

Whoa. _Whoa_. However many times Blaine had pictured a gay bar, it was nothing like this. He didn't even think it ought to be called a bar - it more resembled a night club. It was packed with people in all ages, but since Lima was a small town, so was the place. The room was small but packed, full of guys everywhere. Blaine thought that he'd never seen anything like it, so many gorgeous guys in one place, knowing they are were equals. The feeling was sensational.

The music beat loudly. Sebastian offered to get the first round and slipped away to the bar. He left Kurt and Blaine standing in awe, watching all the movement from the dance floor, all the life. Blaine figured Kurt must feel unsure being in a place like this - Blaine could tell from the look on his face - and even though Blaine felt slightly misplaced as well, he thought that he'd never seen something so extraordinary before. People like him being able to just be themselves, and there was no one to judge.

Sebastian was right behind them only a moment later. "A beer for Blaine," he said and offered him the brown bottle. To Kurt he offered a Shirley Temple. "I heard you were the designated driver. Like, always," Sebastian said, trying to tease Kurt over the fact that he didn't drink.

Kurt didn't mind the joke, only took the drink that Sebastian handed him. Kurt looked around the small room as he sipped from the straw of his drink. There were flashing lights everywhere, mostly pink. He didn't recognize the music, because that kind of bouncing, non-lyrical music really gave him nothing to go on. As he took a look down the bar, he saw a big guy wearing a baseball cap sitting on a stool, rocking his head up and down to the music. He recognized him instantly.

Kurt spun around to find Blaine and Sebastian sitting by the bar, Blaine laughing at something Sebastian was saying, the latter with a pleased expression on his face. Kurt got a pang of jealousy in his chest as he approached them.

"Look who's over there," Kurt said when he'd gotten the boys' attention. Both of them turned their heads like clockwork.

"Karofsky," Blaine said when he recognized the figure who was doing a half-hearted attempt at not getting noticed. Blaine looked back at Kurt. Kurt was still looking at Karofsky, with a nervous expression on his face. "Go talk to him," Blaine encouraged.

"You think so?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, and Kurt thought about it for a second. "I'll be right back," he said and walked away.

"So who was that? His ex?" Sebastian was looking mildly entertained.

"Not exactly…" Blaine began, but stopped himself and wondered if he really should tell Sebastian their history. He decided not to. "Just a closeted guy who used to go to McKinley."

"Oh," Sebastian said dully, taking a sip of his drink. Then his lips bent into a vicious smile. "I guess you're just that eager to be alone with me."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Sebastian's never ending pick up lines. That boy clearly never rested. But when he realized that Sebastian took his laughter as encouragement, he shook his head slightly and turned his eyes to the dance floor. People were still jumping around, jumping up and down, twirling in circles and humping each other. There were also surprisingly many couples making out. On the dance floor, that was. Let's not even talk about the corners! Blaine thought it was impossibly many people sitting on top of each other by the ends of the room, just making out or touching each other. But he couldn't be surprised that this was the kind of place Sebastian frequently attended.

When Blaine turned his head back to Sebastian, he was watching Blaine intently. They were sitting literally just a few inches away from each other. Sebastian shifted position, and their knees touched. Blaine let out a breath and looked down on his legs where they were, intertwined with Sebastian's. Blaine watched as a hand came into his sight, a hand belonging to Sebastian, that laid down on his jeans by the knee, and slowly trailed up Blaine's leg.

Blaine's eyes shot up and met Sebastian's gaze. Sebastian looked him deep into the eyes, and Blaine could feel the hand keep sliding up his thigh and Sebastian leaned in closer. The look on Sebastian's face was so serious, Blaine had never seen it on him before. The charming smile was gone. Instead his lips were parted in a very familiar way, a way Blaine had seen many times before with Kurt. _He is going to kiss me!_ Blaine thought and panicked. He thought he should do something - anything - to stop Sebastian from leaning in closer, but just as his brain was coming up with words, Sebastian's hand was sliding up higher. Just like that, Blaine couldn't think. The hand was still lying on his thigh, but Sebastian twisted his fingers so that they now were trailing inwards.

Sebastian was leaning in closer, and as he did so, Blaine figured there was nothing he could do. He just waited. He saw those mellow lips move closer and closer, they looked so soft and warm. It was almost like he could feel the touch of them, and he couldn't deny the tinge in his lips as he imagined the touch. He felt that he was getting way too excited, and thought that he ought to stop it because of Kurt, but he couldn't find the strength to do it.

Sebastian saw it on Blaine's face, Blaine really thought he was going to kiss him. That was what Sebastian had hoped he would, but he had not expected Blaine to be so easy to persuade. Sebastian felt a bit disappointed when he knew that he couldn't do it just yet. He wanted more than just a stolen kiss because if he kissed Blaine now that would be all he got. He needed more. He wanted to go all the way.

Blaine got utterly surprised as Sebastian turned his head to the side, and kept leaning in until his mouth was by Blaine's ear. "Let's dance," Sebastian said quietly, just audible over the music. His warm breath tickled against Blaine's neck, creating a trail of goose bumps down his whole right side.

"I don't know," Blaine said and shook his head as Sebastian had leaned back and removed his hand to safer areas, allowing Blaine to think again. "I shouldn't, I mean Kurt will probably be back in a sec."

But Sebastian leaped forward, off his stool, and bashed right into Blaine. "I don't know," Sebastian said and gazed over his shoulder, "he looks pretty busy to me." Then he looked back at Blaine and smiled encouraging. "Just a dance, that's all I want."

Blaine nodded. He just needed Sebastian to move away from him - if only a few inches. The heat Sebastian's body was transferring to him was excruciating. Since Sebastian was standing up, his chest was in height of Blaine's eyes, and all Blaine could think about was how tightly that blue green striped sweater was hugging the tall boy's chest, how it refined his biceps and his lean figure. It was all too much for him to handle. Even more so was the white, popped up collar on his shirt. It looked as if someone had been there, tugging his shirt because it would go off fast enough. Oh Jesus...

Sebastian obliged Blaine's silent need, took a step away and started backing out onto the dance floor. "Just a dance," he said. "You don't wanna be boring, do you?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who seemed to be deep in a meaty conversation with Karofsky, and not likely to be missing Blaine for at least a few minutes. Besides, he'd come to a gay bar to enjoy himself, right? Not to sit around sulking over his conflicted emotions.

Surprising himself, Blaine jumped down from the stool and followed Sebastian to the dance floor. The music was still beating loudly, and even though Blaine had no experience in dancing to this particular kind of music, he was willing to give it a try. Sebastian noticed this, and decided to take advantage of the situation.

With a sleek movement, Sebastian casually placed his hands on top of Blaine's hips, and started moving his body closer to the rhythm of the music. He swayed his shoulders back and forth and, sensually pushing himself closer to Blaine, he could feel himself growing hard already. He shifted position so that he wouldn't scare Blaine off, while trying to calm himself. However his attempts were not as successful as he'd hoped, probably because of the strong liquor he'd already consumed.

Soon Sebastian realized there was no need for him to worry. Even if he hadn't been able to soften himself - which he had - there was no way Blaine would've noticed; he was too occupied eyeing over at Kurt. Shortly into the song Kurt had spotted them dancing, and he'd been watching them since.

Even though this displeased Sebastian a great deal, he admitted there was an upside to it when Blaine didn't even realize a new song had begun, and kept dancing. Once every few moments, Blaine would stop looking at Kurt and just dance instead, dance like there was no tomorrow, dance like there was no boyfriend around. And he would look at Sebastian with the widest and happiest grin on his face, having the time of his life. Those moments were enough for Sebastian to enjoy himself fully, knowing that he was the one who'd made Blaine feel so happy.

But suddenly when Blaine was looking back at Kurt, he stopped dancing in an instant. Kurt was following Karofsky out the back door._ Where was he going? And with Karofsky?_

Sebastian had stopped dancing too. Blaine was beginning to step away from the dance floor, away from Sebastian to go after Kurt. But Sebastian was desperate, he couldn't let that happen, it was definitely not part of the plan. The plan was to dance with Blaine even after Kurt had gotten sick of them and left early, for them to keep dancing and then for Sebastian to drive Blaine home. If Blaine was drunk enough by then, maybe he'd invite Sebastian inside. Or Sebastian would invite himself in. Details… But it could not end with Blaine walking away. I could not.

Desperation was grabbing Sebastian as he stormed after Blaine. Sebastian pulled Blaine's arm to spin him around so that they'd face each other. "Just wait a sec," Sebastian demanded. He felt that his voice was too harsh to be inviting, but he couldn't bother to think of that right now.

"No Sebastian," Blaine shot back, looking panicked. "I have to go." He started to leave but Sebastian kept his grip firm. Blaine looked down at the hand that was keeping from his own will, and looked back up at Sebastian with a sour look in his eyes. "Let me go."

Sebastian sighed and obeyed. Blaine thought that Sebastian had actually managed to make a nice move. He softened his expression, partly with relief because he'd finally get to catch up with Kurt. He took another attempt of leaving.

That was when it happened. Sebastian didn't know what drove him to it, drove him to skip his planning and improvise to the situation, obviously screwing things up. He practically threw himself at Blaine - who got _very _surprised by this turn of event - and did not hesitate to lean in closer and push his lips hard onto Blaine's. Sebastian wanted all the way, sure, but he wanted a kiss over nothing at all.

For a second everything had frozen. Sebastian was kissing Blaine fiercely, who was kissing him back, and moving his lips rapidly, pushing his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He wanted it to last forever, but Blaine was finally realizing what was happening.

Blaine quickly pulled back from the kiss, pushing his hands into Sebastian's chest. When they broke away from each other, breathing heavily, both carried a look of devastation. Sebastian because he wanted to kiss to last and Blaine because he felt guilty that it had happened in the first place, and even more that he had let it go on for so long.

"Blaine," Sebastian said, and Blaine could see that his face was filled with guilt. But Blaine didn't want to pity Sebastian. He knew that Sebastian didn't regret kissing him, and that he'd most likely try it again if he got the chance. _A chance he'll never get again_, Blaine thought. He shook his head as a reply for Sebastian to save his crap to himself, and then finally got the getaway he'd wanted for so long.

As Blaine walked away, leaving Sebastian behind on the dance floor all alone - and he wasn't sure why, but the look on Sebastian's face broke his heart. He tried his best to compose himself, save his feelings for tonight when he'd be home alone in bed, and run after his boyfriend.

Sebastian cursed himself with all the profanity that came to his mind, and he'd let you know there were a lot of them. He knew all along that he shouldn't have kissed Blaine tonight, at least not like that. Now Blaine would be on his guard twenty four seven, and be extremely resistant towards one-on-one time. Blaine would have his guard up from now on for sure, and the only way to take it down was to either get him drunk like tonight (and look how great that had gone…) or to seduce him. Though seduction was the option Sebastian would prefer, it required being alone with him. There was no way that would happen with cheesy Kurt around.

Sebastian did not stay much longer at the bar, he didn't even dance with the cute blonde guy who clearly had the hots for him. He walked out to the parking lot and breathed some fresh air to clear his tipsy mind. The air was cold, but it helped. When Sebastian finally sat down in his car, after a whole night of thinking where to go next, he had an idea. It was so obvious suddenly what had to be done. He was surprised that the thought hadn't passed his mind earlier, even in his half drunken state.

As Sebastian booted the car and drove off, he was smiling again. There was no way Blaine could refuse an offer like this, especially if it came from someone other than Sebastian. It would mean Blaine leaving kitty Kurt at home and coming alone, and yes, _he would come_. There were only two words that he was positive that Blaine wouldn't be able to resist.

Warbler party.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, your support means a lot! Are you excited about what's to come? I sure am! And so Sebastian's scheming continues…<strong>


	3. Dalton

**Blaine returns to Dalton for the night to retrieve old memories, and to create new ones...**

***Note that this chapter and the next one to come were supposed to be just one chapter but it got too long, in case something is confusing. And don't worry, there is more to the party than this...**

* * *

><p><em>Blip blip<em>. Blaine put a hand to his face. _Who was texting him this early on a Saturday? _He thought that he'd just ignore it and go back to sleep, so he turned in his bed and put a pillow over his head. But then it went off again, just a minute later. _Blip blip_. Blaine wanted to resist the urge of looking up who it was - it was probably just Kurt - but not even his slight hangover could hold him back that much. He threw the covers away to the foot of the bed when his curiosity got the best of him, and stared up the ceiling for a minute while trying to open his eyes. The room was terribly bright this morning, as the sun shone through the drapes by his window. It was very quiet too. Blaine figured his parents were out.

Suddenly, Blaine's phone that was located on his desk started buzzing frantically. He realized after a second that it was ringing, and he shot up stumbling from the bed, tangled himself in and out of the covers, and finally reached the phone across the room. He didn't even check the caller ID before he answered, both because he knew it ought to be Kurt, and because he didn't want to miss the call. He thought it must be important since he'd been getting texts all morning.

"Hello?" Blaine's voice cracked out.

"Blaine!" the voice squeaked. "I've been trying to reach you all day!"

Blaine thought for a second, letting his head catch up as he listened to the voice. Then it clicked. "Jeff!" Blaine burst happily into the phone. "Hey, how are you?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old. Better now that you finally picked up of course!" Blaine could hear voices in the background, others of his warbler friends. He thought he heard someone - maybe Nick - say "ask him!" excitedly, but he didn't understand why or if it was even Jeff he was talking too.

"But…" Blaine said, unsure. "Why did you wake me this early? Did something happen? Is everyone okay?" He felt himself getting worried.

"Blaine," Jeff said and laughed. "How much did you and Sebastian drink yesterday anyway? It's almost two pm! Sebastian woke just an hour ago! And don't worry, we're all okay here. Take it easy on your hangover brain." More laughter came from the other end.

Two pm? _Shit_, Blaine thought. He'd never actually bothered to check what time it was, only how bad and exhausted he felt. "So… what was so important that you wanted to tell me?"

"What?" A pause. "Oh, right, what I was about to ask you!" Jeff said happily, clearly provoking sighs from other warblers. But he didn't care about that. _Oh Jeff..._ Blaine thought. _Always such a cutie pie_. "I was wondering… I mean _we_, your friends over here at the academy, were wondering if you'd like to come over tonight for a little party. You know, like the old days. Warbler style."

"And we're not asking, we're demanding!" Blaine heard Trent yell in the background, and the other warblers joined in on a laugh.

The image Blaine got to his head then - all warblers being casual on a Saturday morning (afternoon?), hanging out and having fun - was enough to make him choke on the lump that suddenly had appeared in his throat. He hadn't truly realized until this moment how much he actually missed it all, not just his friends but the whole deal. The whole life. Sure, his life at McKinley and with Kurt was amazing too, just in another way. There were few things that could measure up to the friendships and the loving atmosphere that Dalton thrust upon every single student. Dalton was more than just a school, it was a home. His home. At least it used to be. He missed it every day. That realization was enough to bring tears to his eyes and forget all about his headache and hangover.

Just the thought of everything being like they used to be - if only for a night - was enough for Blaine to make his decision, and it was easily made. "I'll be there," Blaine said, which was countered by Jeff announcing the news to the rest, and a cheer appeared out of nowhere. Blaine couldn't help but to grin widely. He closed his eyes for moment and pretended that he was there with them. He could see everything, he could smell the old oak wood and leather furniture. They were probably in the choir room: Saturday mornings was a good time to practice. Everyone would be sitting all over the room, singing acapella, trying out different tones and sounds while deciding on the next solos and dance routines. However, the dance routine debates usually just ended up all in the same pile eventually. Their moves were easy and flawless enough as it was.

"Great," Jeff said. "I'll see you around nine!"

* * *

><p>"So do you have any plans for tonight? I was thinking we could practice some more." Then Kurt turned to the girl behind the counter and ordered his and Blaine's coffees.<p>

Blaine raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend. "And when you say _practice_, you mean…?" he teased.

Kurt instantly blushed. "Blaine!" he giggled. "Just because we haven't… done _it_ yet, doesn't mean you can drive it into all conversations and make me all girly and lose track of myself." Though Kurt had to admit he kind of liked it. However, he was not ready to say the word in public, even less actually have sex. He was definitely more ready than he'd ever been, but not completely ready just yet. Blaine wasn't pushing him, just teasing him. "I still care about Glee club, and we need to practice our duet for next week."

Blaine laughed lightly, but quickly stopped to clear his throat. "Um…" he begun uncertainly. "The Warblers actually asked me earlier today if I wanted to come over for a party. You know, for old time's sake."

"Oh…" Kurt breathed, feeling slightly disappointed and started to move over for the next customer. "Well, that will be fun, right?"

"Well... why don't you join us?" Blaine asked, but he wasn't completely sure if that was what he really wanted. But the hurt look on Kurt's face made Blaine want to make it all better.

"Blaine," Kurt said seriously. "I love you. Terribly much. But we can't spend every single hour together even if we wanted to. The Warblers are great guys, but they're _your_ friends. I know you miss them and I think you ought to go alone, and have fun without having to worry about me." Sure, Kurt wanted to be with Blaine tonight, even if it meant another party. But he knew that Blaine must be dying to spend some time with them, and even though he would be too kind to say anything, Kurt knew Blaine would want to go alone. However, Kurt dreaded the fact that Sebastian would most likely be there too.

"If you're sure…" Blaine said slowly, trying to read Kurt's true feelings.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kurt said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "The only thing that's getting me concerned is that Sebastian will be there and… we both know he has a thing for you. I just don't want him to try anything."

It didn't even take a second for Blaine to feel like he'd just been kicked in the stomach. Just like that, the guilt was back. He hadn't told Kurt that Sebastian had kissed him (especially not the part where he had kissed him back), and he didn't want to know what Kurt would do if he ever found out. Of course, lying to Kurt about it was really bad. But Blaine just wanted to protect him.

"Don't worry," Blaine tried to assure as best he could, even though he knew it was all play. "I won't let anything happen. I love _you_."

"I know, I know," Kurt said. "I just don't trust that guy." Kurt sighed. "But… I trust you." He smiled at Blaine.

Once again Blaine got the feeling that he should tell Kurt the truth right away, because it would only get worse with time. As he took a deep breath and prepared himself, Kurt was already two steps away from the subject.

"But I was thinking, what if we would do _No More Tears _anyway, for the duet. Before you judge me I just want to say that we shouldn't rule out Barbra Streisand that easily, even though you and her don't have the same range of voice…"

Blaine sighed. Maybe he could tell him another time. Right now Blaine just wanted to go to the party, hang out with some friends and avoid Sebastian as much as possible. Everything about tonight would end up being great, Blaine could just feel it.

* * *

><p>Blaine parked his car at the parking lot by the academy. He'd half expected the Warblers to come storming out from the building as soon as he'd pulled in. But the parking lot was dark and a short walk from the actual building, and Blaine was actually early. It was a quarter to nine as Blaine walked through the doors of the Dalton halls, and to the part of the school where he knew he'd find some familiar faces.<p>

Most of the school was empty at this time. There were a lot of people who went home during the weekends, others took an opportunity to spend a night out. That's why Saturday nights were ideal for the Warblers to party. It was such a magnificent feeling, it was as if the rock stars owned the place.

As soon as Blaine was walking the hallway outside the choir room he could hear the music coming from behind the closed doors. His face burst out in an enormous grin as he stepped closer and pushed the doors open.

"Blaine!" It was all like a flash back to the day when Blaine had come to give them the West Side Story tickets, the way he was crammed in between countless pairs of arms, all trying to suffocate him. Except this time the atmosphere was different, and no one was in a full-on uniform.

"I need to breathe, remember?" Blaine joked and tried his best to hug everyone back.

The guys who had jumped him - Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent, Wes, David - slowly backed off and blended in with the party. Nick handed Blaine a red cup filled with an unidentified liquid, and even though Blaine thought that he owed it to himself to think about how much he consumed so that the whole weekend wouldn't be hangover induced, he didn't hesitate to scoop down a big mouthful. He grimaced as the strong alcohol hit his throat, and a chill of pleasure crept up his back.

"Nice huh?" Nick asked and took a sip of his own cup.

Blaine nodded approvingly. "Amazing, just what I've been craving. Who came up with the mix?"

"Sebastian did," Nick said unexpectedly. "I have to admit, the new guy knows his stuff. Wow... just, wow." He took another sip and started to ease himself onto the dance floor where Jeff and David were practicing some sweet moves.

Blaine joined them after a couple of minutes, and showed them what kind of stuff he'd learned over at McKinley. They'd all joked about that, saying Blaine still had his loyalty to Dalton, showing the competitor's moves and all. After a while of dancing and chatting, Blaine went to the side for a breather, and leaned towards the back of a couch, watching the crackling fire in the room.

That was when Sebastian entered the room. Blaine hadn't seen him earlier but had figured with relief that he was probably not joining them after all. Sebastian was still in his uniform, carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder. The Warblers greeted him almost as happily as they had with Blaine, and Blaine could finally see that Sebastian was slowly taking his place around here.

Sebastian walked over to the couch and threw his bag onto it. As he sneaked a peek over at Blaine he could see that the boy wasn't too happy to see him. "What?" Sebastian demanded, putting his hands in his pockets. Of course, he knew what. But he knew Blaine wouldn't say anything while someone else could overhear them. "Did you really think there would be a party in the house without the party master?"

Blaine snorted at Sebastian. He thought that if he'd just keep his cool exterior, maybe Sebastian would back off and the night could go on as well as it had begun. "If you're so eager to party then why are you late?"

"Do you see this?" Sebastian asked and gesticulated to his outfit. "This is a uniform. And you see this," he continued and looked around the room. "This is a school."

Blaine shook his head at Sebastian's sarcasm. "It's a Saturday," he said sourly.

"Debate Society conference," Sebastian said and shrugged.

"At eleven on a Saturday night?"

Sebastian laughed as if he were embarrassed, looked down into the floor and said "well…"

Blaine nodded back, wondering what that was all about because he was clearly hiding something. Blaine didn't ask even if his curiosity was killing him. He thought that it wasn't his business, and he didn't want to give Sebastian the pleasure. He watched as Sebastian removed his tie and blazer, put it on the couch next to the bag, got a cup like Blaine's and leaned on the couch next to him. "Is the party over for you already?" Sebastian asked, sounding amused.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Sebastian was standing awfully close now, wearing only gray dress pants and a white, button down shirt. The shirt looked really thin, and Blaine swore that he could manage to see through it if he tried. Which he did not.

"You're standing by yourself, looking into a fire. I don't know about you but that's not really partying to me."

"Well if you'd been here earlier you would have seen me partying," Blaine replied and sighed. Why did Sebastian always get him irritated?

"Aw, you missed me," Sebastian teased, and Blaine just laughed and shook his head as a response to this. Sebastian shot Blaine a shiny, white smile and straightened up. The hand in which he did not hold a cup he offered to Blaine. But Blaine only looked at it, confused. "Let's dance," Sebastian clarified.

Blaine looked at him, stunned. "Have you already forgotten what happened last time we danced? Yesterday?" _You know, when you kissed me with your rough lips, pushing your tongue into my mouth and exciting my breathing and parts of me I hadn't known existed until then? _

Sebastian laughed. "Well actually, yesterday is kind of a blur…" When he saw that Blaine didn't find his joke funny he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I mean, I was pretty drunk yesterday. I'm not now."

"Well, it's still not going to happen," Blaine said. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take it, and the risk that it would end up like last time was just too big.

"So you're just gonna stand there for the rest of the night? Was that why you came? To spend some quality time with the fire place?" Sebastian was clearly amusing himself. At least that made one of them.

"I came to have fun with my friends," Blaine shot back.

"Exactly," Sebastian replied. It took a moment for Blaine to realize what Sebastian meant. Then it hit him. _Friends_.

"We're not friends," Blaine said, trying to convince Sebastian.

"We could be," Sebastian insisted. "Wasn't that at least what you thought the first time you agreed to meet me?"

Damn. Blaine knew Sebastian was right, and when Blaine didn't reply Sebastian knew it too. Blaine had actually seen himself becoming good friends with Sebastian, at least before he'd started coming on to him. Blaine had thought coffees at Lima Bean could be their thing, when they would be talking about all the things he was missing out on at Dalton. When Blaine thought about it, he had actually been very excited to get a new friend, especially since he was a Warbler. Even after getting to know Sebastian's true colors, Blaine was convinced that there was no such thing as a bad Warbler. They were all awesome in one way or another. Blaine guessed he just hadn't found Sebastian's yet. But he wanted to, so badly.

"So… a dance as friends?" Blaine asked doubtingly, his senses telling him he's doing something wrong just by taking to the guy. But Kurt wouldn't mind if they were friends right, if it was just innocent like that?

"As friends," Sebastian agreed. He didn't wait for Blaine's approval, instead only took his hand and dragged him along to the dance floor. The other Warblers were standing by the side, occupied in some type of game or bet involving spinning round and round. Blaine got dizzy by just watching them.

Thankfully the music was upbeat, but that didn't stop Sebastian from putting his hands on Blaine. They danced in patterns similar to the night before, and it started to make Blaine uncomfortable. He could not handle history repeating itself, especially since the history was something he regretted greatly. But the difference from last time was that Blaine felt that he could relax more, he was swept away in Sebastian's arms, and the rhythm of the music was not overpowering, just loud but yet subtle. Somehow it seemed to fade into the background. Blaine had troubles doing anything as those dark brown eyes stared at him, craving eye contact. But if there was one thing he couldn't give Sebastian then it was eye contact. Because he knew what happened then; he would lose himself. And if he lost himself there was no telling how far overboard things could get. He didn't trust Sebastian just yet.

The song ended and a new one began. Blaine wondered if not they should stop dancing, and he turned his eyes to read Sebastian's face for instructions. But he shouldn't have, because those eyes were right on his the second he let his guard down. It seemed as if everything had stopped, but it was just them. For some reason they had stopped their dancing, and were now just holding each other. Blaine's hands rested on Sebastian's chest, and Blaine could feel Sebastian's tense chest muscles under the shirt.

Sebastian could not see anything but those eyes; those eyes and those lips. The eyes were of a golden shade, almost sparkling in the low light. His lips were parted as if to prepare for a kiss that wouldn't come. They looked so soft, so warm and tender that Sebastian could not help but to fantasize about them, about kissing them. He also noticed Blaine's hair. His dark curls were hanging freely because – for once – his hair was not covered in gel. Sebastian wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through it, and how he just_ knew_ that Blaine would tilt his head back slightly and close his eyes in pleasure. As all of these images came to Sebastian's head he lost all sorts of self control. The scenarios he'd kept in his head of them having sex here in Dalton were so much more vivid now that the settings were right. It was up against that wall just a few feet behind Blaine that they would be. Sebastian felt how possible, how real, the whole thing was at that moment. If he'd just lose all his willpower he could start pushing Blaine up against that wall right now, and – if the room would be empty – he would be inside Blaine's pants in less than twenty seconds.

It was as Blaine tried to control himself that he realized he wasn't the one with the troubles. Both of the boys let out a heavy breath as they could feel Sebastian rise against Blaine's hip. Blaine felt like he was in chock: he'd never felt anything like it before. He wasn't completely unaware of the feeling – he had masturbated many times in his bedroom after his parents had fallen asleep. But actually having someone else's hard penis pressed up against him was a whole different realization.

Blaine was not the only one breathing heavily. Sebastian felt a blush creep up on him as he realized what was happening. He was standing in a room full of people, pressed up against a guy, this short guy who he wanted to leave a good impression on. Not… _this_. This was too much sexually-repressed teenager to be sexy. No. Just no. But Sebastian couldn't calm himself, not in there, not with Blaine standing there, with all those things tempting him, teasing him, daring him to do something dirty. He had to escape the room, and that was immediately.

"I… I'm sorry" Sebastian blushed and whispered into Blaine's ear. Without any other word, he left the room almost running away.

Blaine was confused. He hadn't fully been able to understand what had happened, but he knew that it had been a step in the wrong direction. Surely he and Sebastian must be able to spend five minutes together without getting horny? That kind of attraction they shared seemed silly to Blaine, most of all since it was so new and strange to him. There had to be a way for them to be friends. Just friends.

Sebastian carefully closed the doors behind him and leaned his back against them. He could still hear the music and chatter from within, and was glad that no one had seemed to notice his getaway. He sighed and then smiled. He was already feeling better. There was no one in the hallway, but Sebastian started walking to his dorm anyway.

He was pleasantly surprised about Blaine's reaction. Not only Blaine's excitement over his erection, but when Sebastian had left him on the dance floor. The erection had not been part of the plan, which had bummed Sebastian out because that was really not what he wanted to portray to Blaine - he wanted to show Blaine the confident guy who knew what he was doing. But when Blaine had seen Sebastian's face that showed of both disappointment and embarrassment, Blaine had gotten the sweetest and saddest expression of caring on his face. As he'd watched Sebastian with disappointment because he was walking away, Sebastian knew that his plans were finally in motion. Even if Blaine didn't want to admit it to himself, he actually cared about Sebastian. With this development, Sebastian knew that it was only a matter of time before things would start coming his way, and his next move was already played out as he now entered his dorm.

_Your move Anderson_, he thought excitedly. _Your move_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you once again for reading, it makes me really happy that you like it! <strong>

**Next chapter will also take place at Dalton, and the rating of this fic will be obvious shortly, I promise *hint hint*! **


	4. One Night

**I have to start off by apologizing for the French in this chapter. I really don't speak the language so if it sounds completely off please let me know so that I can change it. Google translate isn't really foolproof… **

**With that said, I hope you enjoy the reading!**

* * *

><p>Very few people noticed Sebastian's escape, but those who did only shrugged and went on talking and laughing. Blaine was mostly relieved that Sebastian was gone for the moment: Blaine needed to calm down as well. He was sure Sebastian would be back in no time anyway to flirt him up again.<p>

Blaine went back to the party and to his friends. A long time passed as they all did whatever it is that you do at a party, and having fun. However, Blaine didn't drink as much as the other guys did. He didn't want a hangover when he was meeting Kurt early tomorrow for practice. When he thought about Kurt he couldn't help but to bring his thoughts to Sebastian. That was when Blaine looked at the time and realized it had been over an hour since Sebastian had stormed out. Sebastian had barely been at the party for ten minutes, and now the "party master" as he so fondly had called himself, wasn't coming back? Blaine started to wonder what was up with him. But he decided to wait, Sebastian was probably going to come back soon enough, and Blaine just wanted to hang out with his friends anyway.

"Hey Blaine," Wes called out from across the room where he was talking to Thad. "What do you say about joining us warblers for a song, old time sake?"

"Yes," Trent pleaded, "Blaine that would be amazing! We miss your lead so much!"

Nick was the only one who shook his head, thinking "what about _change _people?". But even though he loved his new solo opportunities, he had to admit he missed Blaine's voice.

"I guess we could," Blaine said, getting excited about the idea. "Um, what song did you have in mind?"

There was a silence when everyone started to think about this. It seemed funny how everyone went silent and there was only the music being heard now. "What about _Ships in the Night_?" Trent finally said.

"I don't think I've heard that one," Blaine admitted.

"You haven't?" Trent asked in disbelief, and many of the other boys shook their heads as well. "It's the one with the rap verses and the nanana _like ships in the night, _hm_… you keep passing me by just wasting time trying to prove who's right_." Jeff put his hand on Trent's shoulder and shook his head seriously. Trent just looked at him. "No?"

"What about _A Drop in the Ocean_?" A Warbler called Will asked.

"Come on people, something more cheerful!" David encouraged.

"I know one." Nick rose from the couch where he'd been sitting, a little by the side. Everyone's eyes turned to him. "It's not really happy - well in a way it is, I guess. But I promise you'll know it." He looked at Blaine with an indescribable expression on his face. "We all will," he added. Nick stepped to the loud speakers and connected his iPod to them. He searched around for the song while clicking and spinning the little object in his hand. Then he found the track and hit the play button.

It didn't even take a second for Blaine to recognize the song. He looked over at Nick, who was smiling at him, with _teary eyes_. Blaine couldn't believe it, and Nick was starting to get emotional too. It only took a few seconds for the others to recognize the song as well, and even though everyone suddenly seemed saddened, Blaine stepped out of the crowd, turned to the guys and wore the saddest yet happiest smile any of the guys had ever seen.

"Oh Nick, I can't believe it." Blaine was practically speechless. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to sing with the lump forming in his throat. "My first solo with you guys, I can't believe you remember it!" Blaine was incredibly moved.

"How could we forget?" Jeff asked in disbelief. "I still remember when you came through those doors for your first Warbler practice. You were just a little sophomore back then, and no one really expected much from you. And then you sang…"

"You moved us all," Wes agreed. "It was only obvious that you should be our lead singer. Of course, I was worried when I gave you your first competition solo, but this song… _you killed it_."

"I could never have done it without you guys," Blaine said earnestly.

"We know," Nick said and laughed lightly. "The thing is, you didn't have to. You always had us there, and you still do. There couldn't be a better song to describe it."

They all agreed emotionally. Blaine finally started singing the lyrics, just like he had over a year ago, with his friends - who back then had been nothing but a hope for something better, something new - carrying him along the way.

_This is the start of something good, don't you agree?  
><em>_I haven't felt like this in so many moons, you know what I mean?  
><em>_And we can build through this destruction as we are standing on our feet._

_So, since you wanna be with me, you'll have to follow through, with every word you say.  
><em>_And I, all I really want is you,  
><em>_You to stick around, I'll see you every day, but you'll have to follow through._

They sang the song, remembering the time when they'd first met Blaine. He had been a bit shied off, just having escaped the nightmares and bullying at his old school. They had all known the story. After that first solo, they'd all given him their full respect - if they hadn't before. They could all see Blaine wanting a new start, new friends. The Warblers felt blessed that they would get to be the ones being there for Blaine, becoming his friends and co-singers. They could see his potential and hope as he, through that first song, asked to be part of the special group that the Warblers were. They would all be more than willing to accept his offer. Later they would be the best of friends, having so much fun together. Everything had started with that one song.

Blaine refused to believe it all was over now. He didn't want to say goodbye to his friends. It felt so painful. Kurt had transferred back to McKinley because he missed his friends, would it kill Kurt if Blaine did the same? Because, right then at least, there was nothing he wanted more than to come home.

"That was amazing," Blaine said with a smile, but it was really tearing on his heart.

"_You _were amazing," Nick said and pulled Blaine in for a hug.

"Are you absolutely sure that you don't want to come back to us?" Trent asked. "We want you to," he begged.

"Of course I want to," Blaine said, "but there is a reason why I moved, and that reason still stands." _Even though Sebastian had stirred up that front with his appearance_, Blaine thought. "But I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it."

"We do miss you," Jeff said. "And you would be welcome back any time you want to. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine said and smiled again. He couldn't have said it better himself. Most of the time Jeff was the goofball among them, but at times he would just smart up on them and say something that was prefect for the situation, like he had now. Blaine was glad to see that some things were still the same.

"Look at us!" Wes said and laughed while wiping his eyes. "When did we get so emotional?"

"I have no idea," David agreed. "Let's just make the best of time we have left." They all agreed, and soon the music was pumping through the speakers once again.

But this time Blaine couldn't accompany them back in all the fun. Because now he realized that Sebastian was a part of them too, even if he hadn't been for that long. It only took a second to form life long, unbreakable bonds, and Blaine was selfish to want the Warblers to himself. He really wondered why Sebastian hadn't come back, but it was obvious that it was because of him. Blaine didn't want to push anyone away into a corner, not even a slick boyfriend stealer like Sebastian. He was attracted to Blaine - of course there was no excuse for his behavior - but it wasn't his fault. Therefore Blaine somehow came to the conclusion that they were all a big happy-most-of-the-time family, and he set off from the party to go and find Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had to admit that Blaine was persistent. It had been almost two hours since he had entered his dorm to catch up on some reading, and by now this book was really boring him. Someone as sexually frustrated as Sebastian would naturally have a hard time concentrating on reading, especially of the object of his affections could be knocking on his door any minute. Still, Sebastian had started to lose hope that Blaine would actually come. He had been positive about it when he'd left, but now he was falling deep into his doubts.<p>

Sebastian rose from the bed and put the book on his desk without even caring to look at which page he was on before he shut it. He shot a glance towards the door, staring at it for minutes almost as if he was forcing it to let out a knock. He sighed. This was definitely not how he had planned that this party would happen, or how he would spend his Saturday night. The upcoming weeks at Dalton were full of exams, and this weekend was the only one that Sebastian had that he could completely procrastinate without it affecting his grades. So to spend it this way was making him disappointed, especially since he had been so confident about Blaine.

Instead of keep waiting, he unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of his shirt, looked through a drawer in his desk for some papers, grabbed a pen and sat back down on the bed. If he was just going to be in his dorm for the rest of the night - which could be a long one since he wasn't tired - he could at least do something useful. And so he stated composing his letter.

It was when Sebastian was trying to figure out a nice expression in French for _longing_ without it sounding sexual, that he heard the light knock on the door. His head shot up instantly as he stared in the direction of the sound. He wondered if there actually had been a knock or if his mind had just been playing tricks on him to give him what he wanted. But when he heard the knock again, slightly harder this time, he knew for sure that it was real.

_Calm down_, he told himself, _it might not even be him_. But his heart was beating rapidly at the possibility of yet another success. He took a deep breath and turned back to his paper, looking very concentrated. "Come in!" he called.

Sure enough, when Sebastian looked up from his writing there was no one standing in the door looking unsure but Blaine. The way Blaine looked at him made his heart skip a beat.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you," Blaine began.

"No, no, what's up?" Sebastian tried to act casual.

"Nah, I was just wondering where you'd gone too. People were asking for you." Okay, that was a lie, but Blaine couldn't think of anything better to say, especially not that _he _had been the one looking for him.

Blaine stepped into the room unsurely, and closed the door behind him. This made Sebastian raise an eyebrow. He was watching Blaine intently through his every movement. Blaine looked out the window, though he saw nothing but darkness through them. He turned back to Sebastian, who was watching him closely, waiting for him to say something.

"Where's your roommate?" Blaine asked, nodding towards the empty, nicely made bed.

Sebastian smiled smugly. He knew Blaine was just stalling before getting to the point, but he went with it to see where it would lead them. "Chad's gone home for the weekend. Visiting his parents."

Blaine nodded. "So… were you ever coming back to the party?" he finally asked.

"I have to finish this letter," Sebastian replied. "So far I only have _Bonjour Alexandre. Comment est-il à Paris? Il faut regarder le même qu'il ya trois ans…" _As he read the sentences on the paper he could feel Blaine stiffen from across the room. Sebastian didn't know what Blaine had expected when he had come there, but Sebastian interpreted those wide eyes as if French had been the last thing on Blaine's mind.

Blaine damned himself. Of course Sebastian would use every situation to his advantage. He'd known about Blaine's kink ever since the awkward encounter at Lima Bean two days earlier. Blaine tried to compose himself like those beautifully sexy words had never been spoken. "Who's the letter for?" Blaine asked, and unconsciously took a step closer.

"A friend I haven't seen in a while," Sebastian replied. "Back in Paris he introduced me to the flashiest gay bars. I'll tell you, Scandals can go grab its ass."

Blaine chuckled. Sebastian thought that it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard, and it made him laugh too. When Sebastian laughed, his cheeks got the most adorable dimples by the corners of his mouth, and his laugh rumbled all the way up from his chest. Blaine's eyes shot down to Sebastian's chest as he thought this, and that was when he saw that Sebastian had opened the top buttons of his shirt. The opening revealed a piece of tanned, silky and smooth skin. Blaine couldn't help but to notice how well-shaped his muscles were, and how wonderful his skin must taste. Blaine's head filled up with things he wanted to do then, and had the hardest time fighting the urge to bend down and lick Sebastian's chest soaking wet.

Blaine hadn't even noticed that he had been taking slow steps closer to Sebastian until he was standing right by his bed. Sebastian wasn't laughing anymore, but he was looking very intrigued.

"So are you coming back to the party then?" Blaine asked, trying to keep conversation going so that he would be busy with something other than looking at Sebastian's body.

"Come on," Sebastian said. "You know you don't want that."

Blaine misinterpreted Sebastian's answer and instead replied, "Yes I do. We haven't always gotten along but you're still a Warbler, and a part of the family."

"Thank you," said Sebastian softly, "but that's not what I meant." Blaine was looking at him with confusion. "You don't want to go back to the party, do you?"

"Well, I figured you would want to, since you left so early and-"

"Blaine," Sebastian said seriously, catching the boy's full attention when he grabbed him by the wrist. "I don't want anything but you. You're all I want."

That did it.

Blaine allowed himself to get pulled down onto the bed. Sebastian sat up so that he was facing Blaine who now was sitting in front of him. Their faces were just a few inches apart, and they were looking at each other excitedly. This was what they wanted.

Blaine was waiting for Sebastian to kiss him, but he didn't. He was just watching Blaine with the most adoring eyes Blaine thought a boy could ever wear. But Blaine had spent so long fighting himself and his urges that he didn't want to wait anymore. Besides, Blaine kind of loved seeing how surprised Sebastian got when he leaned in and kissed him.

Sebastian did not hesitate to put his hand on Blaine's cheek to hold him in place as their lips moved fast and hard on each other's. The kiss was wet and rushed, and they only broke it to catch their breath. A second later lips were on lips again, and Sebastian moved his hand up to Blaine's curls and ran his fingers through them. Like he'd suspected, Blaine liked it. A lot. He broke the kiss and let out a deep, pleasurable sigh as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he looked closely at Sebastian. Sebastian was still out of his breath, and Blaine caught sight of that wonderful chest again. This time it was moving rapidly up and down because of Sebastian's panting. And this time Blaine couldn't fight back his desires anymore.

With one fast movement Blaine's hands was tearing on Sebastian's shirt, pulling the buttons to flash more skin. Sebastian's breath sped up with excitement as a couple of buttons hit the floor. Blaine gave them a quick glance and looked back at the shirt. Had he really just been so out of himself that he had broken Sebastian's shirt?

"Sorry about that," Blaine breathed.

Sebastian shook his head and grinned viciously. "Never apologize for playing it rough," he said, and then his lips met Blaine's again for another kiss. This time they slowed it down, made the kiss deeper and more passionate than before.

But Blaine couldn't enjoy the kiss fully until he had satisfied another craving. He broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking Sebastian's neck, not caring that he would leave hideous bruising on the delicate skin. Sebastian moaned as Blaine lightly bit down on his collar bone. Then he met his target: that wonderful chest. Blaine kissed it, bit it, sucked it and even licked it. He couldn't help it, because it tasted so good, a mixture of salty sweat and cologne lingered on the skin and it drove Blaine crazy.

"Blaine," Sebastian sighed. Blaine swept the white shirt off Sebastian's shoulders and let out a nervous breath as Sebastian single-mindedly pulled off his shirt in return. Sebastian put his hands on Blaine's bared chest, which was just as smooth as his own. "God, you're so beautiful," Sebastian whispered. Then he kissed Blaine again, and carefully let one hand slip inside the waistband of Blaine's pants. He could feel Blaine harden as he teased him with his hand.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Blaine sighed. "Oh shit. Sebastian…" Blaine had never been this intimate with another guy before, and even though he was nervous he wanted it to happen. He _needed _it to.

"Tell me you want me too," Sebastian panted and stopped moving his hand. "Blaine, tell me you want me."

"Shit…"

"Blaine, say it."

Why would Sebastian do this to him? He knew that Blaine wanted him, so why did Blaine have to say it? But at this point he was willing to say almost anything keep Sebastian from stopping. "Yes! Oh God, I need you. So bad. I need you _now_. Please Sebastian…" Blaine didn't want Sebastian to stop touching him, his boner was too hard and too much for him to handle. He needed Sebastian, he needed to come and let go of all that tense energy.

Hearing Blaine beg Sebastian to touch him was more than enough to set him off too. With one quick movement, Sebastian swept his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him down onto the bed. Sebastian laid down on top of him and grinded his hips hard onto Blaine's. The other boy whimpered and moaned when the friction hit him, but when it became too much Blaine shot his eyes up and started fumbling with Sebastian's belt buckle.

Sebastian followed the lead and in turn unzipped Blaine's pants. Effortlessly he pulled them off and threw them on the floor. He loved seeing the arousal in Blaine's tight boxers, but quickly pulled them off too after giving it a moment's admiration. After he'd pulled them off he had to admire it again, because he hadn't expected someone as short and tiny as Blaine to be so _big_. Blaine's eyes were wide open with excitement, shiny from the pleasure he'd been given so far. But Sebastian was about to give him a whole lot more.

He bent down over Blaine who was lying naked under him, waiting to be satisfied, and started sucking his neck roughly. He put his fingers into Blaine to open him up, and when he was ready he stopped to look at Blaine one last time. "You ready for me, Anderson?"

"Don't call me that," Blaine breathed. It sounded too formal, like they weren't even on a first-name basis, like a one night stand that would never get too emotional.

Sebastian pressed his body against Blaine, let his weight rest upon him. He put his mouth to Blaine's ear and while whispering, letting his tongue tease Blaine's earlobe. "I'll call you whatever you want, sexy." Then he pushed himself into Blaine.

Blaine utterly surprised himself when he heard the tiny scream he let out, sure that it couldn't have been his. But it was him, just as it was Sebastian inside him. Blaine felt a pain burning through his ass, but it nowhere near measured up to the ecstasy that bolted through him as Sebastian pushed in deeper and deeper.

When Sebastian felt he was on his way, he lowered his hand and grabbed Blaine. As he started pulling, the moans from Blaine grew into suffocated screams. Within a minute Blaine was beyond control and he started shaking as he came. Sebastian couldn't hang on any longer than that, especially not when he saw how pleased Blaine looked, so shaken and so mind-blown. Sebastian wiped the white goo off his hand on his sheets. He didn't care that it would be really gross later. He only cared about the moment, and now he was grabbing Blaine's shoulders violently and rode him hard as his orgasm peaked. Then he collapsed down onto Blaine's chest.

"I'll get off you in a sec, I just… I have to…" Sebastian breathed, his heavy panting explaining it all. "Catch my breath."

"That was… _incredible_," Blaine sighed. He was truly amazed.

"It was," Sebastian agreed.

They were lying together in a gooey mess, so blown away that there were no feelings left but exhaustion, and they couldn't help but to relax and doze off in each other's arms.

Back at the party they were both greatly missed. The Warblers wondered where they had gone to, suspicions forming among them as they knew how Sebastian had come on to Blaine on earlier occasions. But they figured they wouldn't have to worry, Blaine would never do anything to hurt Kurt, right? That was the conclusion they came to before the party was over. Then the singing birds flew back into their nests for the remainder of the night and went back to worrying about their own troubles. But maybe they should've kept caring, because Blaine would need all the help he could get figuring this problem out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the partying! Looks like some people are enjoying themselves a bit too much, huh? ;) <strong>

**Next up: someone tells things they've never told anyone before, someone has to face their self, and two people blow up in rage while someone admits something. People can't help but to come clean, in "Truths".**

**Stay tuned! **


	5. Truths

**I tried my best to include the things I promised in the end of the last chapter, however I can't remember what I meant by some… fail, but anyways… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was slowly regaining consciousness as he woke up from the deep sleep. As he did so, he slowly started to remember the night before. Pain flashed through his stomach, he wasn't ready for it to be "the day after" just yet. He only wanted to grant himself to enjoy the remainder of this visit back to Dalton, even though it had made him screw everything up completely.<p>

Blaine slowly opened his eyes. There was some light in the room that the old blinds couldn't keep out. The light was reflected across the room, leaving striped shadows on the walls. He took a deep breath, and not until then did he notice the arm that was resting on top of him. He turned his head to the right and saw Sebastian lying there on the pillow beside him, still fast asleep. His mouth was slightly opened and he looked completely out of it. His messy hair was standing in every direction; a true bed head. There were quiet snores coming from his nose. Blaine couldn't help but to smile of how cute he looked then, so different from his usual hotness.

All Blaine wanted was to stay in bed and watch Sebastian sleep, but he realized he had to meet Kurt today and that he had no idea what time it was. He looked down at the arm that was holding him in place, and he realized that there was no way for him to leave without waking Sebastian up. So Blaine figured, if Sebastian was going to wake up anyway, why not do it in a fun way?

Blaine thought about this as he impulsively went with the idea which slowly formed in his head. He couldn't believe what he was about to do - he'd never done it before so it was very new and intimidating to him - but he decided to follow a hunch and make the best of it.

Lifting the covers they were under with one hand, Blaine easily crawled underneath them, folding himself double as he pushed his head down deeper. He started by kissing Sebastian's waist, then trailing soft smooches further and further down his far south. Just as Blaine was about to get to more intimate areas, he could feel the covers disappear from above. He turned his head and saw Sebastian holding the cover up while looking at Blaine with a mix of desire and amusement. However he still looked really tired. He rubbed his face with one hand, almost covering a smile that was fighting its way to his face.

"Good morning!" he said, a bit too loud for the newly woken ears. "Come here, baby." Sebastian grabbed Blaine by his biceps and pulled him with him back down onto the bed, and their heads landed next to each other's on the pillow with a soft thud. Blaine put his arms around Sebastian as Sebastian put his arms around him. Then he started kissing Blaine, but it was no hardcore make out like the kisses last night, but instead softer, calmer and more relaxed. There was no substantial desire for sex in the air: last night had blown it far away. Now they just kissed. Sebastian was doing it with his eyes closed, his eyes still not adjusted to being awake.

Then, while Blaine was watching him between kisses, Sebastian's eyes suddenly shot up. He moved one hand down to Blaine's lower back while sliding his leg over Blaine's hip, twisting it around him while moving his body closer. Blaine realized what Sebastian was doing, and the corner of Sebastian's mouth shot up in a crooked smile.

"I… really don't… have time… for this," Blaine squeezed out in between kisses. But Sebastian was doing his best to keep Blaine from talking and kept kissing him.

Sebastian laughed lightly. "That's why they call it a _quickie_," he remarked. Then Blaine laughed too. Sebastian wondered why he didn't do this more often. Sure, he loved the ease and sweep of a one night stand, and not even having to offer them breakfast, or any of the other uncomfortable things. They would all just be gone when he woke up and vice versa. But there was something so tender about morning snuggling, something that he never thought he would miss but realized that he actually did.

"I really have to go," Blaine insisted with a smile. "I was going to meet Kurt today." Not until he spoke those words did he realize that he had no idea about what time it was. Kurt knew he would be partying and would want a sleep in, but they had decided to meet at noon. Once again Blaine could feel his stomach going cold.

A minute later he was breaking away from Sebastian, who looked very disappointed by this, and started gathering his clothes. Sebastian watched him in silence from the bed for a second and then turned to the wall to get back to sleep. Blaine only smiled and shook his head. _That tired little creature_, he thought, _so sweet_.

Blaine found his phone in one of his pockets, but the battery was drained so there was no way of telling what time it was or if Kurt had been trying to contact him. Great. He shot a glance back at Sebastian to ask where his phone was when he saw him laying perfectly still, like he was asleep again. Back in his clothes, Blaine approached the bed, sat down by it on the floor, put his head onto his arms which he had folded on the bed, and just waited.

Sebastian wasn't asleep, but he was as good as, considering how tired he was. He had heard Blaine stop his struggling with clothes, a few footsteps coming closer, felt the bed move slightly and then there was silence. Everything was still, and despite his tiredness, his curiosity was wondering what the hell Blaine was doing.

Sebastian turned around in the bed, only to find Blaine sitting there watching him. He kept lying down, now facing Blaine, and watched him back in silence.

"So…" Sebastian said after a few beats.

Blaine didn't respond, only leaned in and kissed him, harder this time. That kiss was closer related to the kisses of the night before than the other ones that morning, and Blaine almost regretted initiating it because he could feel his breath and his heart rate rush off into dangerous territories. Sebastian seemed to notice it too.

"Where do you have your phone?" Blaine asked as they finally parted.

"In my bag," Sebastian sighed happily.

Blaine darted his eyes across the room for a quick scan. "And where is your bag?"

That's when Sebastian remembered it, how he had left the party the night before. He had rushed off and never gone back into the choir room, never gone back for his duffel bag and his blazer. "Oh shit," he said and threw the covers off of him, exposing his naked body to Blaine. Blaine choked on his breath but luckily for him, Sebastian was too busy to notice it.

Wearing only a plain white tee and a pair of gray sweat pants, Sebastian got ready to bolt from the room, with Blaine following close behind. Before Sebastian exited, he put his hand on the door knob and turned to Blaine. He looked at Blaine seriously. "This is it," he said. "When we leave this room everything will be back to normal. When we leave we will enter the real world." Blaine knew how right Sebastian was, and it brought him down. But he figured, since they weren't in the real world yet, he could steal one last kiss. That was how he found himself standing on his toes to reach up to the tall boy's mouth, who willingly kissed him back. "Are you ready?"

Blaine wanted to shake his head, tell Sebastian to stay with him there for the rest of eternity, doing nothing but snuggling and snogging. But he knew that that could never be, him and Sebastian could never be. So instead of acting on his rebellious side, he nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

The two boys opened the door and left the safe zone they'd hidden in the last few hours. The real world was facing them now, and the first obstacle were the suspicious Warblers.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, where have you been? You missed practice!" This was what Jeff said as soon as Blaine and Sebastian entered the choir room. They attracted more than one pair of curious eyes as they entered the room together, both looking freshly awaken and very comfortable.<p>

"We missed practice?" Blaine said, suddenly feeling really bummed about this.

The Warblers started to dissolve, heading off to whatever other activities they had that Sunday. Jeff and Nick stayed behind with Sebastian and Blaine. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief as he found his things, seemingly untouched. While Sebastian was occupied across the room, Nick decided to have a talk with Blaine.

"So, where did you sleep?" Nick started off by asking.

"Oh well…" Blaine thought quickly about the question, and what to answer. "In Sebastian's room. His roommate was away, visiting his parents."

Nick nodded. Jeff looked at Nick, wondering what he was up to. Before they could ask any other questions, Blaine decided to make a quick getaway.

"Actually, I was just heading back home. I'm meeting Kurt today."

"We heard about that," Nick said, and Blaine's brow furrowed. "He called me," Nick explained, "earlier today when he couldn't get a hold of you."

"Oh," Blaine responded. "My phone died. But I should get going then…"

"No need," Nick continued. "I told him you would probably be hung over, so he's coming over here to get you."

"He's _what_?" Blaine looked at Nick in awe.

"Yeah," Nick said. "He was really worried, called around noon - about an hour ago - saying he hadn't heard from you. I told him you were here and that he could pick you up. Was that wrong of me?" Nick looked at Blaine suspiciously again. Now Jeff was realizing that something seemed off.

"No, I just… that surprised me, that's all." But Blaine secretly thought that nothing worse could be happening right now. There was no telling what could happen if Kurt showed up. Blaine couldn't trust Sebastian to keep quiet about their night because he would do most anything to break them up: he wanted Blaine to himself. And if Kurt came there and did anything to upset Sebastian, then there was a risk that he might snap and out Blaine. Blaine couldn't have that.

The two Warblers watched Blaine get more and more anxious. "Is everything… alright?" Jeff asked.

"Could you just not tell Kurt where I slept," Blaine asked, ignoring the question. "You know how easily he gets jealous."

"Is it unfounded?" Nick asked.

"What?"

"The jealousy." Nick was now watching Blaine's face intently, noting every slight change of his expression. "Is it unfounded?"

Had Blaine done nothing that Kurt should be jealous about? No. "Yes," Blaine lied. But he was a terrible liar, especially around people he cared about and didn't want to lie to.

"You're lying to me," Nick said and snorted. "I can't believe you. After all we've been trough - I thought we were friends - and now you lie right to my face. I can't believe you. I thought I mean more to you than that." Nick suddenly rose from the sofa and started walking away, furiously.

"Nick, wait," Blaine said. If all was going down the drain, he needed to at least have his friends in his life. To his relief, Nick stopped walking and turned back to Blaine, waiting for an explanation. "I don't know what to tell you… I-"

"What about the truth?" he said. Now Sebastian was approaching them after overhearing that their argument was about him.

"Tell him," Sebastian encouraged.

After a long moment's hesitation, Blaine finally took a deep breath. "Sebastian and I… we… slept together last night."

"What?" Nick exclaimed. Both him and Jeff were looking at Blaine with equal amount of surprise and disgust. Nick had thought Blaine was going to confess that Sebastian and him had kissed, not _this_.

"Oh my God Blaine," Jeff said breathlessly. "How could you? To Kurt?"

"I know, I know," he tried to defend himself. "I screwed up, big time."

"What is wrong with you?" Nick was practically screaming now, and it hurt Blaine deeply.

"I don't know what to say, there is nothing I can do to defend what I've done."

"Guys, give him a break," Sebastian interposed.

"You shouldn't say anything," Jeff said with disgust. "This is all your fault. You know, I always stood up for you when everyone else told me what a douche you were. Now I have no idea why."

"Listen to yourselves!" Sebastian exclaimed. "You are being ridiculous! This is no big deal."

"No big deal!" Nick repeated, laughing at how ridiculously Sebastian was behaving.

"Just don't tell Kurt," Blaine pleaded.

"I won't," Nick said. "I'm not going to hurt him when I've done nothing wrong. You have. And you," he turned to Sebastian now. "Not a big deal…" he laughed. "No wonder you've never had a boyfriend. You don't know the first thing about feelings."

Blaine was confused now, and as he looked at Sebastian he could see the hurt expression on his face.

"I told you that in confidence," Sebastian whispered, right before Nick walked past him, bumping into his shoulder and leaving the room.

Jeff rose from his seat as well. He had tears in his eyes as he spoke to Blaine. "We will forgive you for this," he said. "But not today. And good luck with Kurt, he'll be here soon." Then he followed Nick's lead and left the room.

"Oh wow," Blaine breathed. What was he going to do now? "Just tell me you won't mention any of this to Kurt - _any of it_." He turned to Sebastian.

"No, sure." He nodded.

Blaine had to catch his breath for a moment, thinking of the scene that had just played out. How had it come down to this? But when he went over it in his head, one part of his got stuck in his memory. He turned to Sebastian. "What did Nick mean by that though, that you'd never had a boyfriend?"

Sebastian looked at Blaine for a beat, and then walked up to the windows. It was a fine day outside, very nice weather. Sunny for a change. "That I've never had a boyfriend," he said, still looking out.

Blaine considered this, but it didn't make sense to him. "I hardly believe that yesterday was the first time you had sex."

Sebastian turn back to Blaine when he heard this, a smile on his lips. "Was I that good, huh?"

Shaking his head, Blaine said, "can you _ever _be serious?"

They way Blaine said it made Sebastian twitch. "Of course I can." He sighed. "But Blaine… just because I've had sex doesn't mean I've had a boyfriend. Some people just... sleep around." He was standing right in front of Blaine now, with his hands casually in his pockets, trying to let on that all was well. But if there was something Blaine noticed then it was the sincerity and sadness in Sebastian as he spoke.

"Why would you do that?" Blaine asked.

"Because it makes me feel good," he said, but Blaine doubted his words. "And because… it's easier that way."

"What's easier?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian looked down to the floor. Was he really saying this to Blaine? _Yes I am_. His shiny eyes shot back to Blaine's. "Not getting hurt."

"Sebastian…" Blaine was struck back by Sebastian's sudden change of attitude: he had never seen this side of him before.

"You know," Sebastian said, "I've been through some rough things in life. I know how people just end up disappointing you."

"You can't think like that," Blaine said quietly, now very saddened.

"Is it so wrong of me," Sebastian continued, "that I don't want a boyfriend? Sex is the only relationship I can have that I know won't disappoint me." He stopped for a moment before adding, "At least not in a way that I can't take."

"I can understand that," Blaine said, "and even though opening yourself up to love is scary, it's one of the best things I've ever done."

"You can't understand…" Sebastian said quietly. "You haven't been through what I have."

"Maybe not, but you can't know that." Blaine put this hand on Sebastian's arm to attract eye contact. "I haven't lived my life in a sheltered little world. I turned out to be gay and that has had a greater toll on me than anything else." Blaine had indeed been through a lot when he'd come clean to the world about being homosexual. Of course, not all things were as bad being beaten up at prom night with your date. But those times when his father would look at him though the corner of his eye when he thought Blaine wasn't looking, as if to see if his son was still the same person… those things felt just as bad, if not even worse. Blaine still loved his father, but the fact that he only could _pretend _to be okay with his son being gay hurt Blaine a great deal more than a punch in the face by someone he hated did.

Sebastian nodded in silence. "I just don't think I'm ready. I think all of us are wrecked in one way or the other. Just look at you, you say that it's worth trying but just look at what you have done to Kurt."

Blaine felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. "What _we_'ve done," he replied sourly. Then he sighed, knowing it was still his fault. Kurt was _his _boyfriend, not Sebastian's. It was on Blaine and no one else to be faithful, something he had not been able to do. "Please… just don't tell him."

Sebastian smiled now, for the first time in minutes, and it seemed as if he was falling back into his old self. He took a step closer to Blaine, so that he was standing less than an inch away, trapping Blaine in between him and the couch behind him. "Don't worry," he said, reaching up a hand to fix the collar on Blaine's shirt. "I won't tell him about our wonderful night together."

Blaine laughed embarrassedly, and had to look away from Sebastian's beaming eyes. In a second, his laugh vanished and his stomach went cold. He'd turned his eyes away from Sebastian, unintentionally towards the open doorway. He had expected to find a rectangle of light beaming through the door frames, but he had instantly recognized the shadow in the doorway as a person. A very hurt person.

It was Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems like things are about to go down the sh*thole for Blaine!<strong>

**See how it all works out in the next and last chapter. I've already started working on it and I hope that I will be to most people's pleasure. **

**Hope to see you then!**


	6. Endgame

**My original thought was to finish this fic before we got to see anymore of Sebastian (ie in 3x08) but, as you might or might now know, the scene was leaked. I hope that it doesn't change how this story will end, but I guess we'll never know (because I just had to see it, you know...).**

**So everyone… I'm really glad that you guys have enjoyed reading this fic, I certainly enjoyed writing it! I hope you all will be somewhat satisfied with the ending :)**

* * *

><p>People were talking loudly that day in Lima Bean. The place was packed with people, more than usual it seemed. Blaine had waited almost twenty minutes for a table that Sunday morning, and was then very happy when an elderly couple had decided to leave. But that was over half an hour ago. Now he was sitting there, all by himself, finishing the last drop of coffee in his mug. Kurt was supposed to have been there almost an hour ago. It had been a week since the fight at Dalton, and things were still tense between them. They had both done the best to avoid each other in school, but it seemed ridiculous to keep trying, and they had decided (Blaine had convinced Kurt, or so he thought) to meet and talk once and for all. As Blaine was sitting by himself with nothing to do but to wait in hope that Kurt would show up, his mind wandered back in time.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Wait, stop!"<p>

Kurt spun around slowly to meet Blaine's eyes. Kurt didn't want to look at him and his face because no matter how hurt he was he still loved Blaine, and he didn't want to see the hurt expression on his face. It also made him angry, and he couldn't even try to fight back the tears that were burning in his eyes. It was impossible to stop them from falling.

"Why should I?" Kurt burst out, trying to focus his eyes on Blaine even though his tears were blinding him, blurring his vision. "Because you _love _me?"

The way he said it… that hurt Blaine the most. He had done something terrible and at that moment there was not a second when he didn't regret what he had done. He wished so badly that he could take it all back because for over a year he had damned everyone who had ever hurt Kurt. He had sworn to Kurt, promised him with all his heart, that he would be the last person in the world to cause him anything but love. And he had broken his promise. When Sebastian came, it was as if he had stopped thinking altogether. The thing was that Blaine didn't feel like himself anymore. He felt like a Bla and an Ine, like his whole person had been torn into two different people; one he had known his whole life, and one he thought that he'd never know. Nothing made sense to him anymore.

"Yes!" Blaine yelled, walking closer to Kurt, who held up his hands in a gesture that told Blaine that if he'd come any closer Kurt would be running away. "I love you Kurt."

There was a brief pause, where the only words spoken were the ones in their heads. Blaine looked at Kurt in a tense silence.

Finally Kurt spoke. "I honestly have no idea how you can expect me to believe that," he said bitterly.

"Kurt please, I'm so sorry." Blaine was crying now, but he tried to wipe the tears away, wetting his hand. "I would never want to hurt you Kurt. I didn't do any of this to hurt you, please Kurt…"

"No," Kurt interrupted, "but you did do it. And that's bad enough. It's actually more than bad enough, and I will never forgive you for this."

"Kurt _please_!" Blaine begged. But Kurt didn't listen. This was too much for him to take, and he realized that he didn't have to take it. Without a word he stormed out the door, trying his best to ignore the pleading voice of the boy he loved. Of all the times he'd been bullied, nothing had hurt him as bad as this.

Blaine turned back to Sebastian. He was leaning towards the couch, looking down to the floor with an indifferent expression on his face. He had been standing like that throughout the fight. He didn't even look up at Blaine when he noticed that he was waiting for him to do something.

Blaine sighed. How could he have expected Sebastian to react or do anything to console him when he needed someone - anyone - to comfort him?

"I'm just gonna go," Blaine said, filled with a sense rejection and remorse.

Sebastian's eyes darted up, and it was as if he suddenly came to life after being in such a rigid state. "No," Sebastian said quietly but determinedly. "Please stay."

Blaine shook his head violently, provoking the tears that were left in his eyes to fall. "No, I want _you _to stay," he said, ending up sounding angry as he tried to keep his voice from trembling. "I want you to stay away from me."

"Blaine…" Sebastian's voice cracked as he spoke. He didn't know what to think or what to say or what to feel. He'd never been in this kind of situation before, he'd never realized how much Blaine had cared about Kurt. He just knew that he had never felt anything like that in his life. Sure there had been people he loved. There had even people he could have loved, but they had let him down before they'd even gotten the chance to try.

He'd never had a boyfriend, and he had never wanted one after what had happened to him in Paris. The other gay boy who had been his best friend, who just left him when the rumors of them had started spreading, had hurt him too much. They had been best friends and had both decided to come out so that they could be together, but the boy - Alexandre - had bailed on him when he saw the consequences of coming out - what the consequences Sebastian had gotten when he'd come out. He had distanced himself from Sebastian to avoid the rumors, and let him down in an unforgivable way.

A bit like him and Blaine had done to Kurt, Sebastian realized. And he was letting Blaine down now. But he couldn't help him. He didn't know what to say, just as he hadn't known what to say to Alexandre in all those letters he'd tried to write, responding to that one letter that had found it's way to Sebastian the day he had been going back to Ohio. For almost three years he had been trying to write Alexandre back, but he had never known what to say. Not then, not now. He couldn't even say anything to Blaine, even though he knew he should have. But he couldn't.

That's why he didn't stop Blaine as he walked away. He had no words for Blaine's cold shoulder as he left and not looking back for a second. Sebastian damned himself for letting Alexandre ruin his life, ruin his chances with Blaine. One curly haired boy had wrecked him, and now he was wrecking a curly haired boy. He was no better than anyone else.

* * *

><p>Of course, the thought had crossed Blaine's mind several times that he ought to go home and forget about it all. But suddenly his heart stopped because Kurt was walking through the doors and scanning the room in search for him.<p>

Blaine waved him over to the table. Kurt approached -. He was holding a tight grip on his shoulder bag as he came closer, and sat down in silence. He kept looking at Blaine with the strangest expression. But Blaine knew that he was waiting for him to speak.

"Don't you want some coffee? I could order a Non-fat Mocha for you," Blaine said, almost rising from his seat.

"No I'm fine," Kurt replied coldly.

Blaine figured there was no point in stalling this any longer; that's what they had been doing the whole week. "I just wanted a chance to tell you how sorry I am," Blaine said, his voice shaking. He had never been this nervous in front of Kurt. Kurt had put up a cold exterior towards Blaine and it hurt him deeply. But he figured that he deserved it.

"There really is no need Blaine," Kurt said with a sigh, releasing some of the tension between them. Kurt didn't like this any more than Blaine did. "I know you're sorry but I just can't forgive you."

"I know," Blaine assured. "I don't expect you to. What I did was unforgivable."

Kurt sighed again. "No Blaine, it's not unforgivable. You hurt me deeply, yes, but most of all I'm confused. Or _surprised _might be the right word."

Blaine didn't fully follow. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"I just can't figure out what lead you to do this," Kurt clarified. "How you could do it to me. I thought we were soul mates." Blaine wanted to defend himself but Kurt raised his hand in a silencing gesture. "I know you love me Blaine, I'm not stupid. But… there must have been something wrong in our relationship, otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did." Kurt cleared his throat. "Unless… you find Sebastian too irresistible to-"

"No," Blaine assured. "It's not about him." However, even when he'd spoken the words he couldn't be completely sure they were true. But he had to follow his gut, and his gut told him that the truth would be the safer bet at this point. Blaine couldn't look into Kurt's eyes as he continued, instead started playing with his empty cup. "I guess I might have felt a little… undesired, at times. I wanted you to keep your comfort so much that I guess I just ended up… exploding."

Kurt listened in silence.

"Which is really my fault," Blaine continued, "because I was overprotective of you and always put you before myself and my needs."

"Those are not bad traits Blaine," Kurt said solemnly. "But just because you want what's best for me doesn't mean you shouldn't have what's best for you."

Blaine nodded and finally felt like he had the courage to meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt wasn't looking mad or even sad. He looked very calm in himself, very rational. Blaine couldn't decide if he liked it or not.

"But that doesn't justify what you did," Kurt said quietly, remembering the other Sunday. "You could've just talked to me, you know."

"I should have," Blaine agreed. "I don't know why I didn't. Everything just happened so fast that I didn't have time to think about it until it was too late."

Kurt had to take a moment to process the conversation they were having. It was very different from what he thought it would be. His boyfriend had just cheated on him, he should be raging or crying. But he could do neither. Blaine was still the same person, still the person he loved the most in this world. But Kurt doubted that he would ever be able to look at Blaine the same way, look up to him and trust him like he had before. So that's how he came to his conclusion. "Even though I love you and that it kills me to say this… I can never be together with you again. I will never be able to believe that I'm enough for you because I thought I had been all along. It's not fair to me."

"No it's not," Blaine said. Not until Kurt's words had been spoken did he realize the consequences. But instead of breaking down and crying, he just took a deep breath. "It hurts, but I think this is for the best. I mean, whatever that was inside of me before is still there; nothing hasn't suddenly vanished. I know I will need to devote some time to myself. But - if it's not too much to ask - I'd really like for us to make peace. Or at least try to."

They both agreed that they would move on easier if they let go of all their resentment and anger. They kept talking for a good hour, until they felt that they had said all they had to say. Kurt felt much better as he left, and so did Blaine who stayed behind. He was contemplating getting another coffee when he noticed the black scribbles on his mug. He couldn't believed he had missed it, but he figured he had been too nervous while waiting for Kurt to notice it. He thought that he would feel angry reading the little message, but instead he felt his lips twitching into a small smile. But he had no idea how the words had gotten there, especially since the only people who'd touched the cup was Blaine himself and the Lima Bean staff.

Quickly, Blaine started to look around the room in search for a familiar face, but none was to be found. He decided not to get another cup of coffee, instead he took the finished cup with him and left. His car was parked right outside. From all he'd been through the last few days he had learned not to act on impulse and to plan his moves, but the text on the cup had been so different from what he had seen before. There was so much sincerity in those few words.

Blaine figured he could come up with a plan during his drive to Dalton. After all, it was in Westerville. As he drove, he glanced over at the cup that he had put in the passenger seat. He found himself smiling once again.

_I woke up missing you._

_- Sebby xx_

* * *

><p>With his mind set on Sebastian, Blaine was still glad that he ran into Nick in the hallway, otherwise they might still have been on edge with each other.<p>

"I'm sorry for overreacting the other day," Nick said when he had pulled Blaine into the common room. "Just… you know how Alice cheated on me - twice - and how wrecked I was after that. I never thought you would do the same to someone."

"I know," Blaine said quietly. "The difference is that I didn't do this to hurt him, I still love him. And Alice… she was a girl of her own kind."

"She was," Nick agreed, and his eyes went blank as he got lost in thought.

A moment passed before Nick said, "have you talked to him yet?" He was referring to Kurt.

"I have," Blaine answered.

"And…?"

"Right now we're just working things out, finding out what to do next."

"So you might get back together?" Nick asked hollowly.

"No we're not," Blaine said. He felt very sedate when he said this, and he must have appeared that way to Nick too, because he nodded approvingly.

"The worst thing you can do is to make the same mistake twice, even if you're a believer of second chances. I know that now." Nick rose from seat and went over to Blaine. He put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "And what are you going to do about Sebastian?" he asked.

Blaine sighed glumly. "I don't know. That's why I came here today, to figure it out."

Nick nodded. "You know, he's… nah. I don't know if I should tell you this…"

A mixture of a smile and a dropped jaw appeared on Blaine's face. _Oh Nick_, he thought, _always such a tease_. "What? Tell me."

"Well," Nick said and couldn't help but to smile too, "whatever you decide to do about Sebastian, you should know that during the whole week he's been kind of… grumpy."

"Grumpy?" Blaine asked. He figured that it was because of everything that had happened, but he didn't understand why Nick would be smiling about that.

"You know Jacques, the French guy?" Blaine nodded. "He found a poem in French that Sebastian had written… to _you_." This surprised Blaine, but he still couldn't understand Nick's mischievous smile. "Jacques translated it and recited it to everyone, including Sebastian. Of course, Sebastian tried to act innocent, like he had no idea what the guy was talking about. But everyone knew the truth. So the whole week Sebastian has been going around, blushing and cursing at people." Nick laughed.

"I still don't get it," Blaine said. "Why were people teasing him about it?"

"Because," Nick replied, "the poem was so… _cute_. Like, first-grade-holding-hands kind of cute. No one will ever be able to take his cocky exterior seriously again!"

Blaine couldn't believe what Nick was saying. It sounded like nothing Sebastian would do. Blaine thought that he had learned enough by now to never be surprised, but this information was too incredible. "No way," Blaine said, completely stunned.

"It's been one of the funniest weeks of my life," Nick convinced him. "Almost funnier than that time we stole Trent's hamster and replaced it with a guinea pig and he didn't notice, just went around saying how much little Beanie had changed!"

"Well, _that _was funny," Blaine agreed, laughing at the memory of Trent holding up Beanie in his face saying '_he doesn't want to eat my mini hamster pies anymore!_'. By the end of that week, every single warbler had aches in their stomachs and their cheeks from all the laughing. "Surely it can't have been funnier than that?"

"It was pretty close," Nick admitted.

"Do you have any idea of where I could find Sebastian?" Blaine asked when their laughter had settled.

"My best guess would be in his dorm, hiding from everyone…" Nick still thought it was funny.

They said goodbye to each other for now, on a much better term than they had last time they met. Blaine felt a sense of relief that he hadn't felt in a while, as he walked to Sebastian's dorm, that things might actually get better eventually. If he'd just give it some time, he could find a way out of this mess. Maybe in the strangest ways he would never even expect. Only time could tell.

Blaine knocked on Sebastian's door, but the person who opened it wasn't Sebastian. Blaine figured it was Chad, his roommate. But Blaine couldn't be positive since he'd never met him.

"Hey, is Sebastian in there?"

Chad looked at Blaine for a second, then his face cracked up in a huge grin. "Blaine, right?" He laughed. He clearly knew about the jokes going on. "No, Sebastian's not here. You can find him in the south commons, just around the corner."

"Okay, thanks." Blaine was about to leave when he saw Chad hesitating, as if to say something. "Yeah?"

"You are _the _Blaine, right? From the poem?"

"I guess I am," Blaine said. "But don't you think that your jokes could make him offended?"

"Nah," Chad said and made a little gesture with his hand to show that it was nothing. "He can take it," he said. "You know, when him and I first became roommates he told me to stay away from him because he was convinced that I would give him 'some kind of mutated fleas'." He made quotation marks in the air with his hands at this. "We get along much better now, but he's so obnoxious all the time that it feels good that he's the one being mocked for a change. I guess many people here feel that way. Anyways, it's all good fun." Chad shrugged and went back into his dorm room.

So Blaine wasn't the only one who had had problems with Sebastian. Blaine thought about what Sebastian had said before, that the only relationships he could have successfully were one night stands, and Blaine wondered if that included relationships with friends.

However, when he walked into the common room he knew that it wasn't true. Sebastian was sitting in a group of couches together with Jeff and another guy Blaine didn't know. Sebastian was making bombastic hand gestures in the air, telling some story that the other guys were waiting anxiously for the punch line to. They all looked like they had a good time, and Blaine wondered more about the mystery that was Sebastian.

Jeff noticed him first. When Sebastian noticed that Jeff was no longer paying attention to him, he looked over in the direction Jeff was gazing in. Then he saw Blaine standing there, dreamy as ever, and automatically stood up from his seat. "Blaine," he breathed, with a new kind of smile playing on his lips.

"Could we get a minute?" Blaine asked the two other guys, who more than willingly left the room in an instant.

Sebastian sat down on the couch again, and Blaine followed suit. Sebastian pulled up his legs to his chest. "So…hey."

"Hey," Blaine replied. "I got your message. You're just all sorts of cute now, huh?"

It only took Sebastian a second after looking at Blaine's face to understand what he meant. He dropped his head into his palms. "You know about the poem," he sighed. "Who told you?" His head shot back up again, and his eyes had a different shine to them now. "It was Nick, wasn't it?"

Blaine smiled adoringly back at Sebastian. "I think it was very sweet of you."

"_Sweet_," Sebastian said in disgust. "Oh Nick, that short little…"

"Short?" Blaine said and laughed. "He's taller than I am."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "I know that, my little oompa loompa," he said and smiled.

"I thought I was a hobbit," Blaine stated. "At least that's what… Kurt, has been telling me." Blaine wasn't sure if he should mention Kurt, but decided to do so anyway. Sebastian didn't seem to mind.

"Maybe that too. But you're not just short; you're a short singing creature."

It seemed strange to Blaine how they could get along so easily despite everything that's happened. How he could actually feel comfortable around him, and wanting to be around him. Even if it only was like this, Blaine knew he wanted Sebastian in his life. Because right now Blaine wasn't sure of what he wanted. Maybe he wanted to jump into another relationship right away, or maybe he wanted to stay far away from one. He wasn't sure, and that complicated things.

"So…" Sebastian said after a little while. "You got my message." It almost seemed as if Sebastian was nervous, but Blaine thought that he must be getting delusional. "So…"

"I did," Blaine replied, but then he sighed. "I honestly don't know where 'we' are right now."

"Me neither," Sebastian agreed and let out a small sigh of relief that he wasn't the only one feeling confused. "But I know that you're not with Kurt right now. You're here with me."

"Yes I am." Blaine struggled a lot with finding the words to say, how to tell Sebastian that they couldn't be together, at least not right now. "I thought you didn't want a boyfriend."

"Why use labels? I just know that I like you. A lot." This was very hard for Sebastian to say, even though it might not have seemed like it. He was not at all used to talking about his feelings, he had had very little experience with that.

All of this just made it harder for Blaine to tell Sebastian what needed to be said. But he had to say it, so he took a deep breath and, despite the struggles, just said it. After all, it was Sebastian he was talking to. A strange sensation told Blaine that he could tell Sebastian anything. "The thing is, I feel like I ought to stay away from relationships after all that's happened. At least for a while, until I can remember how a good boyfriend should behave."

Sebastian nodded and looked away. He felt the devastation strike him, the feelings slipping away and being replaced with a sense of abandonment. "So it's a no?" he said unsteadily.

Blaine thought about this. "It's a maybe." But he could see that Sebastian really didn't believe him. Because usually a maybe was just a kind no. So he added, "A maybe that possibly could turn into a yes with some time."

Sebastian looked back at him, and he was actually smiling now. Blaine couldn't help but to smile too. "Could I give you a counter argument though?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure," Blaine said and shrugged.

That was when Sebastian moved closer to Blaine on the couch and, under Blaine's suspicious eyes, leaned in closer, stealing a kiss before Blaine could have time to protest. At first their lips were only touching, but then Blaine gave in and parted his lips, allowing Sebastian to work his magic.

"That was a good argument," Blaine said when they broke apart. "A very good argument."

"I would've thought so," Sebastian smiled contently, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Maybe you could try it again to see if it's as good," Blaine said and grabbed a hold of the sleeves on Sebastian's blazer to pull him closer. Sebastian put his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed him back for a long time, leaving his head all dizzy.

After spending a good few minutes kissing, they broke apart and watched each other under silence. Sebastian took Blaine's hand and entwined his fingers with Blaine's. When he did so, Blaine got the sweetest smile on his lips, and Sebastian smiled back widely. Both of them were wearing equally adorable smiles.

Jeff and the other guy - Seth - had been joined in their spying by the door by none other than Nick. The three of them watched Sebastian and Blaine and, while trading looks with each other, silently agreed that the two boys indeed looked very cute together.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this Seblaine fic. I hope you liked it and that maybe you'd give me a little reviewcomment, because I like them very much :3**

**As for a spin-off story, I'm not really sure yet if I'm going to do one. But you never know!**


End file.
